Book 1: Genesis (North and South Edition)
by eknight07
Summary: Darkness has fallen, the Light led by the Thornton Clan fought back and prevailed but at great cost. Milton, the land of Mages and Dragons ruled by the Thornton Clan, is fast becoming extinct. Who will save these noble and proud Mages? Can a girl, a seemingly common girl, with great beauty & graceful countenance be the light that will shine so bright;she can save all of Milton?
1. Prologue

Book 1: Genesis, The 7 Realms Series - "North and South Edition"

Prologue

"My heart is in anguish within me, the terrors of death have fallen upon me  
and horror overwhelms me." - Psalms 55: 4-5

In the aftermath of the Dark Wars, Mages and Dragons face a great struggle for survival. All of Milton is cursed. Every man, woman and child are afflicted; while the Dragons were rendered almost extinct. Only two dragons remain, Maisie and Horace ridden by Lord Adam of the Bell Clan and The High Queen Hannah of the Thornton Clan. Drought, Death, Pestilence and Misery covers the once proud, beautiful and prosperous Milton, Land of Mages and Dragons. The gray air hangs over the city as if in perpetual mourning for all the brave Miltonians who made the ultimate sacrifice so that The Light could prevail. All 7 Realms of North and South would have succumbed to eternal darkness were it not for these brave men and women. In humanity's darkest hour, the Thornton Clan answered the clarion's call and took up the Banner of Leadership, uniting all of North and South, into a force of good, towards the Light, to fight the Darkness.

Queen Hannah, leader of the Thornton Clan, knew well the fickleness of men having been left sole ruler of Milton upon the shameful death of her husband. His weak and proud character led to his proclivity to the dark resulting in his shameful death that nearly crippled his house. The young widow, with a young son and an infant daughter, was left to rule a kingdom in disarray. With her upright character, iron will and dragon-infused mage power, Hannah, the Old Dragon of the North, secured her position as ruler of Milton and mobilized her people to fight the Darkness.

Although Milton is the strongest realm in all the land, it was not strong enough to defeat the Dark Enemy by itself. A unified North and South was required to secure such a victory. Towards this goal (and with a decisive victory in mind), Queen Hannah sent her emissaries to proclaim her message of unification, strength and hope. The other realms weak, panicked, and in danger of falling into darkness clung to Queen's Hannah's proclamation. The other rulers knew that without Milton, they were doomed. How can they win against such a formidable enemy when even the strongest amongst them does not have enough power to stand alone?

If Milton falls, then surely; all of them will soon follow and sink into eternal darkness. After all, only Milton has the Dragons and Mage powers. Only Milton has the warrior skills needed to train the Armies against the shadow enemy. Only Milton can protect the people properly. Only Milton can defend the 7 realms against such a strong and elusive force. Aware that without Milton's might, the Light would never prevail against the Dark and fearing for their lives and the survival of their people, all the 7 realms of North and South formed a council of rulers, the Daewang, and began negotiations on what will be a seminal document, the North and South Accord. The Accord signed by all the 7 realms elected Milton, the Overlord of the entire North and South. Thus, with the signing, the Thornton Clan, ruler of Milton, came to exercise supreme dominion over all other realms. In exchange for this absolute authority and control, Milton pledged to protect and defend their weaker neighbors against the Dark Enemy.

The cost of the war was very high indeed. While the lands of the South remained largely untouched; only providing soldiers, equipment and supplies to the war effort; the people and places of the North and most especially those of Milton, the great vanguard of the North, paid a staggering price for victory. Once famous for sloping hills, colorful flying dragons, bountiful harvest and bright blue skies; Milton now became a place of soot and smoke. The people of Milton, tainted by the mark of darkness, are trapped within and slowly being consumed by the taint. They have no hope of escape as they are barricaded from the rest of the realms by an impregnable wall built by Queen Hannah, to honor the North and South Accord. This wall prevented spillage of the dark to the other realms and contained the ravages of the war to only within Milton itself. The Last Stand resulted in the Final victory for the Light but Darkness, though defeated and consigned to the deep; still lurked in the shadows gathering strength, waiting to strike again.


	2. CHAPTER I The Sankin Kotai

CHAPTER I

**The Sankin-Kotai**

"Long last we meet, only for me to leave hurriedly, for I could not recognize you, like the moon hidden behind the clouds." - Lady Murasaki, Heian poet

Lord Adam Bell, the Last Dragon Lord of Milton, is a very fortuitous man, the seventh son of a seventh son, he is truly thrice blessed. As an Emissary of Milton, he travelled all the other realms negotiating treaties, managing supply routes and overseeing the payment of tithes and taxes required to support the war effort. On his travels, he fell in love with a beautiful and gentle commoner from London, a sophisticated, cultured and fashionable Principality in the center of North and South. Lord Bell's family was very much opposed to the match. He is a mage after all why would he throw himself away to make such a vulgar union. A mage and a commoner? Simply not done. Better to make her a concubine or a handmaid but never a wife. A commoner wife? Unheard of. Absurd. Why would Lord Adam, mage and dragon lord, even contemplate such a thing.

His family tried everything to prevent this disastrous match. They tried reason: "She can never understand our ways. As a commoner, a person with not one drop of mage essence within her, she has no idea what mages do and the rituals required to keep proficient at this craft. As a commoner, she will age much faster than you. She has no magic to sustain her life force and it will ebb away much quicker. You would live much, much longer. If you bond with her in matrimony, you will be a widower from your middle age to your golden years. We mages only bond once in our lifetime. Are you really ready to face a lifetime of solitude for this moment of joy? For she will most certainly die much, much sooner than you. Can you really remain in love with someone who will wrinkle and age before your eyes while you yourself remain in the vigor of your prime?"

They tried guilt: "How can you do this to your brothers and our Clan, we will be disgraced. Do you NOT CARE for us? Your other brothers' and their children's chances for a good match will be ruined by this. How can you do this to the Clan and those you love? Do you truly LOVE US? For if truly you do, you will not do this to us."

They tried intimidation: "If you do this you will be a pariah, you can never return to Milton and if by some far chance you do, you can never hold your head up high amongst your people. Why bring yourself so low with this disgusting match. If you persist with this match, we will have no option but to disown you. YOU HEAR that Adam? Come Home and stop this foolishness AT ONCE!"

But Lord Adam paid them no heed. All else can hang, he would never give up his love. So, on a sunny summer morning, He married his lady love and he settled with her in Oxford then intellectual center of the south. They had a blissful marriage and begot 2 daughters, Anne and Mariah, much to the dismay and further disapproval of Lord Adam's family.

"I mean really. How can he further disgrace our Clan in this manner. There are plenty of "prevention spells" he could have used to avoid this humiliation. Half Breeds in the Clan. Commoner half breeds at that... IN the clan. The indignity...What shame... What shame..."

His family did not care to know that Lord Adam was very happy with his choice. Yes, he was detested by his family but his wife was a goodly and dutiful wife and she made his life complete. He was a loving and patient husband and a good and kind father. His beautiful, kind and delicate younger daughter, Mariah, married the ruler of the southern Kingdom of Helstone while his smart, gentle and robust older daughter, Anne, became the wife of Queen Hannah's brother, Lord Shaw, a healing mage. Mariah settled in the Kingdom of Helstone, an agricultural and mining kingdom, where her compassionate and intelligent husband, Lord Richard Hale tended to his people and ruled in peace, prosperity and harmony. Mariah was very happy indeed to be married with someone whom she loves dearly. Helstone might not be the richest kingdom in North and South but it is the most beautiful - the new forest, the majestic mountains, the verdant fields and teeming with flora, fauna and the best gemstones in all the 7 realms. It is truly a heaven on earth. A great place to raise a family. The Lady Mariah, soon gave birth to 2 children, an elder son, Frederick, and a younger daughter, Margaret, much to the delight of her husband, Lord Richard and her parents.

For 25 years, Lord Adam shunned by his family, has stayed in Oxford with his wife never even once visiting Milton at the behest of his father who was very furious at his son's disobedience. His brothers had stopped communicating with him but, nothing could make him regret his choice. Queen Hannah knew well the value of a good emissary, and Lord Bell retained his position as the Southern Emissary of Milton. When Lord Shaw left Milton seeking to change the Healing profession who at that time was monopolized by over-charging mages who cared more for the money they are being paid than the welfare of the patients under their care; he met Lord Adam to seek his advice and counsel as the Milton Mage with the most knowledge of Southern ways. Although, Hannah did not completely agree with her younger brother's position, she knew his dissatisfaction with his profession and how it is practiced in Milton. She loved her brother; therefore, she allowed him to seek his own way and gave her blessings for his venture. Lord Adam's wife and their daughter Anne, helped Lord Shaw find a suitable place for the Healing Institute and even helped with administrative duties until the Institute could get off the ground. Lord Shaw eventually fell in love with Anne, whom everyone thought was his concubine when in fact, she was his wife having married her in a private ceremony, officiated in the old rite, attended only by Lord and Lady Adam. They kept the marriage a secret so as not to distract his sister, the Queen, who at the time had her hands full consolidating her power in the seven realms and preparing to lead the fight against the Darkness. After seven years of marriage, Lady Shaw gave birth to a beautiful baby daughter, Edith. Soon thereafter, Lady Adam Bell grew suddenly and terribly ill and soon died. After 25 years of marriage, Lord Adam Bell was widowed and inconsolable. He did not even notice that the Dark Wars is at its height and raging at full volume. The sisters decided that their father should remove to Helstone to live with Lady Mariah. Although, it is normally the older sister's duty to care for a parent, Lady Shaw was in no position to do so, with her husband recently recalled by the Queen to help with the war effort and with a young child to care for, she felt she could not also care for her grieving father when she herself is silently grieving and worrying about her deployed husband. And so it was, Lord Bell and his dragon, Maisie removed from Oxford and settled in Helstone in the loving cared of his daughter, Mariah and his grandchildren, Frederick and Margaret.

In London (North of Helstone), Lord and Lady Shaw lived in comfort and peace with little to vex or trouble them. Lord Shaw, had always been ostracized by his people as the "black sheep." A righteous and dutiful mage, he felt that mage power, specially healing powers, is a gift that should be shared to all, not just mages and commoners who could afford it. As such, he used all his private income to build a Healing Institute to develop healing advancements and technologies that will allow delivery of affordable medicines to all the 7 realms. His Institute even established a training program for common doctors to learn basic medicine and business skills to establish medical practices and clinics. He was very successful indeed. Most of the medicinal advancements and new healing technologies he designed could be used by any common doctor with proper training - no mage power required - only pure applications of the natural sciences. He was a prolific inventor with over 1,000 patents in his name and a growing pharmaceutical empire under his management. He had become very rich indeed and had afforded his wife and his young daughter, Edith, all the luxuries they could need. He was content and happy to dote and spoil his wife and daughter.

All his felicity came to an end when his sister, Queen Hannah summoned him home to Milton to supervise the medical brigade (a mixed unit of mages and commoners) in preparation for the Last Stand. Bound by duty, he left his young wife and very young child in London while he returned to Milton to serve in the war effort. On this Last Stand, Lord Shaw and the rest of Milton led by the Queen and the Crown Prince; gave their full measure to the fight.

The Army of the Light led by Hannah's noble warrior son, Prince John Thornton. (Lord Thornton to the others, who as the heir and first-born son bears his Clan Name.) At only 21 years old, he was already an experienced warrior and able general. Lord Thornton's brilliant war stratagem fooled the dark into concentrating all their attack into Milton. When the Dark attacked, Lord Thornton used his troops to slowly lure the enemy into the center of a "camouflaged sink hole" and maneuvered his cavalry and foot soldiers to flanking positions to prevent escape or retreat by the enemy. When the enemy were properly "maneuvered" into the area. Lord Thornton, used his dragon infused mage power to cast a "consignment and sealing spell" to release the sink hole, sending the dark force into the deep and sealing them there to prevent their return. The forces of the Light were victorious but the victory came at a great cost. The Dark, as a last effort, lashed out and cursed all of Milton with the taint of darkness which devastated all within the Milton Wall. The dragons, creatures of the light, died, instantly. All Mages and Commoners in Milton became barren. The land stopped yielding fruit. All the animals and crops died. Nothing grew and no one begot.

Queen Hannah was spared from the taint as she and her dragon, Horace, were outside of Milton, fortifying the barrier wall which as it turned out, by a very lucky happenstance, prevented the spread of the dark taint to other realms; but, it also had the unintended consequence of confining all those tainted by the dark to within this wall that surrounded the whole of Milton - from the land boundaries to the Milton's territorial seas, 12 nautical miles from land. As a result, Hannah became the only Milton Mage untouched by darkness and left to rule a dying Kingdom. Ever so determined, she was not about to give up hope for her people and all others trapped within the Milton Wall. Many in despair and in hunger tried to escape via the sea route when the land route proved fatal but to no avail. Queen Hannah was very thorough with her wall that she has called, "a ring of steel" to shut in the dark force. It did indeed encircle all of Milton including the sea front where the Dark Force landed and started their final attack. She had in fact, just completed building the sea wall to cut off the escape of the Dark, and began fortifying her "ring of steel" when the curse was released.

Undaunted at the great task ahead of her, she enlisted her brother, Shaw, to come up with a cure to lift the curse. Thinking of her people, she in consultation with her son, devised a system to support Milton during this time of sorrow and suffering. To ensure that none of the other realms, would rise up against her and Milton, her son, Lord Thornton devised the Sankin-Kotai, a system for controlling the other 6 rulers of the North and South. This "visiting cycle" compelled the other rulers to bring their entire immediate family and household to Milton every 3rd year to "be presented in front of the Royal High Court", give tithes, host balls and be the "Queen's Guests" for the year. It also forced the visiting lieges to give up selected daughters and other young ladies in their retinue, to any mage lord who "blessed them" to be the mage lords' handmaid or concubine but never a wife, as they are but common ladies, not fit to be a mage's wife.

Most of the other rulers resented this practice and have sought reprieve but little relief was found. Immunity from "these blessings" came at great cost and even if an "immunity contract" is challenged and tried by the Milton Court (who had jurisdictional authority), the verdict always favors the mage. The only "immunity contracts" that have held up are "the blood pacts" but they are so rare and so expensive, hardly anyone could afford them. Most "visitors" just hide their women in their private chambers all year to prevent such "a blessing." In fact, only two "immunity blood pacts" existed, one for Edith Shaw and the other for Margaret Hale, Lord Bell, Lord Adam's new title as the clan bearer with the death of his father, 6 brothers and all other male issues, negotiated these concessions for his granddaughters from Queen Hannah (herself). Upon consultation with his daughters and son-in-laws, Lord Bell made the following concessions: 1. Payment of double tithes from Helstone, 2. Selling of shares from the Healing Institute Firm to the Queen's personal treasury and one-third of the profits from the sales of medicinal products and technology patented by Lord Shaw, 3. The immediate aid of Lord Bell and His dragon, Maisie, to defend Milton if asked by the ruler of Milton and 4. The removal of Lady Shaw and young Edith from London to move to Milton which Lady Shaw, though loves her husband, is very much reluctant to do, citing her health and her daughter's health as the issue. Lord Bell after much deliberation with Lady Anne Shaw convinced his daughter to leave London and move to Milton with her daughter, Edith, to take their proper place besides her husband, Lord Shaw, who missed his wife and child dearly. In exchange, the Queen promised Lady Edith Shaw and Lady Margaret Hale "perpetual immunity" from the "blessings" and gave them the freedom to choose their husbands when the time for the matrimonial bond comes to pass. Lord Bell also insisted that the Blood Pact be signed jointly by mage and dragon blood making the blood pact incontrovertible and binding.

The blood pact did much to ease Lord Bell's mind. He worried for his gentle daughter, Anne, being exposed to such coarse and harsh society but at least; he knew that Lord Shaw loved his wife and will keep her and his granddaughter safe. He has done all he can to protect his kin and can only pray that his granddaughters will grow up to be women of courage, grace, intellect and virtue. Hopefully, one day in the future, they would find their true love, like he did and live happily all their life long. Lord Bell had hoped to get a further concession to exempt Lord Richard Hale, King of Helstone from the Sankin Kotai. But, on that, Hannah was much determined. He even approached Lord Thornton to speak on his behalf but was flatly rejected as well. Resigned, Lord Bell prepared his family's keep in Milton to welcome his southern family. If his family must live in Milton, they will not live in one of Queen Hannah's palaces where they would have no privacy and would be subjected to all the tittle-tattle of Milton. If his children and grandchildren must remove to Milton every 3rd year. They will have comfort and peace. Crampton Crescent, his ancestral home is quite big enough to accommodate his family and their retinue. A very private man, Lord Adam Bell hated these "visiting cycles." Going to functions and entertaining these bloody mages are not his cup of tea. He hates the Sankin Kotai!

In ten years, the Sankin Kotai became part of life in the seven realms. At the beginning of each summer, one ruler from the North and one from the South would make the journey and stay in Milton until the end of the spring at either one of the royal palaces (for a fee) or other lodgings of their own arrangements. Each ruler are expected to host four gala events during the year with full entertainment to give all the Milton mages a taste of the world outside the wall. The expenses for these "visit year" are very high indeed. The liege lords could barely afford the Sankin Kotai and most definitely, could not afford to fund a rebellion against the Thorntons. Everyone outside the walls felt keenly the loss that Milton suffered to keep the North and South safe and secure. They are grateful for all that Milton has done but some in the South resent these visits as they know it is a form of control and a huge drain on their treasury. Their Southern Sensibilities are also offended to look at so much destruction, perpetual gray skies and unending soot and smoke. "Very depressing really," these Southeners reason, "for everywhere you look there is misery, starvation, coarseness, unhappiness and pain. This is not good for the health. Surely it could be done away with. These Miltonians with their hard stare, stuffy demeanor and stiff upper lip; never seem to smile at all. Very unreasonable. What harsh and rough people to subject our womenfolk to." Queen Hannah and Lord Thornton did not care what these southern softies felt. The Sankin Kotai would stay, for it enabled Milton to survive and maintained peace over all the lands.

This year is Helstone's visit year. Lord Richard accompanied by his ailing wife, his children, his father-in-law, Lord Bell (with his dragon, Maisie) and a retinue of 80 civil officials and servants led by Dixon, the chief steward proceeded forth in comfortable caravans to Milton. They will enter the barrier wall within the hour and upon registering and paying their tithes and taxes, would proceed to Crampton Crescent, Lord Bell's family estate and keep to stay for their visit year.

As they neared the ring of steel, Lord Bell looked out the carriage window, a sorrowful expression on his face and made a long, drawn out sigh. Starting to feel fidgety; he started tapping on the window ledge.

"Are you well, grandfather?" Margaret asked, sensing her grandfather's unease, reached out to clasp her grandfather's hand stopping his tapping movements.

"I am well, child. I just hate seeing Milton brought so low. I hardly recognize the land of my birth." Lord Bell replied giving his granddaughter an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"Don't worry grandfather, all will be as it should. Milton shall recover from the curse and rise again. Uncle Shaw will come up with the cure. I am sure. Edith has been writing about his latest experiments. I am sure he will break the curse soon. Uncle Shaw is the smartest man we all know. Don't you fret." Lord Bell just nodded at his Granddaughter's comment and continued looking out the window.

"It is quite impressive, isn't it, grandfather?" Frederick remarked sitting opposite his grandfather and sister. "This wall... This ring of steel, it seems to reach up to the sky, a shimmering curtain of pure power, seen from miles around. Queen Hannah must be the greatest mage of her generation to be able to cast such a powerful spell."

"Well, there is a reason, she is called "The Old Dragon," and they are not just talking about her looks." Lord Bell said with a grin that seemed to remove the worry and sorrow in his eyes. How painful it must me to see your once beautiful nation reduced to soot and smoke. He could never stay the whole year, it is too painful for him. He bought some land near Milton's borders and built for himself and his dragon, a comfortable manor. Lord Bell and Maisie would usually fly there after a week at the Keep and stay away for a fortnight or until he is recalled back to Milton for a family obligation. He is usually the first to leave at the end of Helstone's visit year, meeting his family at his mansion for lunch prior to heading back to Helstone. Milton has changed much. Too serious, too concerned with battling for survival and financial advancement, that no one seems to have enough time to enjoy some of life's pleasures. He feels guilty too that he was not there at the last stand, with his father and brothers. Whenever he is at the keep, their pictures on the wall seems to stare at him in silent accusation of his abandonment of his clan to pursue southern idleness. His granddaughter's voice, broke through his reverie. So, he turned his head to face her and with a hint of a smile on his face.

"Be kind, grandfather. Without her and Lord Thornton, we would all be suffering the fate that Milton gladly bore for our sakes." Margaret enjoined. Lord Bell sighed. How he loved his granddaughter, so beautiful, so smart, always righteous and never afraid to stand up for the less fortunate. Does this precious pearl even realize that she is defending the most powerful woman and most influential man in the seven realms? How they would mock her pity and throw her in the dungeon for her patronizing comment.

With a genuine smile he touched his granddaughter's hand, kissed it and replied: "My most precious pearl, you are my conscience and my true north, I know you will always do what's right for Helstone." After a pause he continued, "Well, children. It looks like we are nearly by the wall. I will leave you now and join Maisie. So, I can arrive into Milton astride my flying dragon as demanded of a true dragon lord of my clan." With that, he tapped the roof and asked the coachman to stop so he may disembark and join his dragon walking towards him on the side of the road. Lord Bell after disembarking, gave his grandchildren one last wink and a smile before summoning his staff, and with one tap on the ground, he disappeared and within a blink of an eye, he was aloft his dragon, picking up speed, flying into Milton.


	3. CHAPTER II First Impressions

NEXT CHAPTER NOTES: -

A/N: Sorry for the scorching pace of the last chapter, I wanted to do a quick set-up so readers could understand the world these characters are operating in. The story is a sort of Mish-Mash Apocalyptic Fantasy. I wanted to retain some Gaskell'esque elements in my attempts to wrap the romance story with some social aspects and concerns of the world that these characters have to live in. In essence, I wanted to answer that "central question we think about when we read Gaskell books:" (From North and South, CHAPTER 49. Breathing Tranquility) "she herself must answer for her own life, and what she has done with it...how much was to be utterly merged in obedience to authority; and how much might be set apart for freedom in working?"

It is a big undertaking to write, to dedicate yourself to a story and to put yourself out there to be reviewed. Thank you so much for your support, dear readers, as I continue to pay tribute to the genius that is Mrs. Elizabeth Cleghorn Gaskell.

CHAPTER II

**First Impressions**

"It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a helper fit for him." Genesis 2:18

As the carriage pulls up the front collonade of Crampton Keep, Margaret notices her cousin, Edith, standing at the window of the great chamber looking out. After she disembarks, she waves at her cousin eagerly who smiled back at her. Forgetting all else, Margaret quickly walks up the steps to the front entrance, excited to share her news with Edith. "I'll wait here for Mama and Papa. Why don't you go in, Margaret?" Fred said with a laugh for it was obvious that his sister paid him no mind, so excited was she to meet up with Edith and be again with her cousin whom she grew up with. The keep guard opens the door for Margaret and one of the lady attendants helps to remove her veil, gloves, straw bonnet and her drab light brown coat.

Underneath the coat, she wore the latest in London Fashion - a shimmering and filigree- detailed décolleté mid-line dress, fitted at the waist, with very short sleeves and flowing multi-tiered hem that highlighted all her womanly curves. She is a vision, ethereal, graceful, as if she were a fairy queen regally surveying her dominion. She, of course, is unaware of her appearance as she only wore the outfit to please her cousin who has been depressed of late due to the on-again-off-again nature, currently off-again relationship between Edith and Captain Lennox of Scot from the North. How tumultuous the path to true love is. Edith has been quite miserable in her letters of late and Margaret thought to cheer her up by showing her some of the new outfits Lady Maria had ordered to be made by the finest seamstress in London for her and Edith. "I hope this letter will help get them closer to an engagement soon," Margaret muttered to herself while shaking her head, thinking of these two lovesick lovers. "Love truly makes fools of all who suffer from this malady of the heart," Margaret said to herself as her mind drifted to the Captain Lennox, the aforementioned lovesick "beau" who in his eagerness nearly accosted Margaret at the Outwood Station Inprocessing Zone to press his case about "the truth of his love for fair Edith" and to get reassurances that his letter will get to Edith at first sight of "the fair one."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Margaret mumbled with a slight cringe, "As if they would not see each other soon enough, Lovers! Eww..."

After removing the said letter from her coat and holding on to it with her right hand, she ran to great chamber to greet her cousin. "Edith, I'm here, fair cousin." Margaret exclaimed as she threw her arms around her petite, blonde cousin, in a warm embrace. "How I've missed you, dearest."

"And I you, your letters have been a great comfort to me. I'm so glad you remember to write me so often, dearest Margaret. You truly are the most precious pearl of Helstone" Edith spoke warmly, looked up at her stately cousin, cupped Margaret's face gently in her small tapered hands, and winked at her dark-haired cousin.

"How could I not, you have so many demands on me, buy this... buy that...check this... check that... Truly, beauty does not come cheap. But, in your case it is all worth it." Margaret returned with a teasing smile, raised her arm to her forehead, made a mock sigh and posed as she rejoined, "come cousin, judge for yourself. I am wearing the latest in London fashion to please you, "The Titania Collection" - all about fairies that's the rage these days. What do you think? Do I pass muster? I changed into this dress this morning to bring some sunlight into your gloomy day, dearest one." With a dramatic sigh, Margaret continued, "Don't be so harsh in your judgment. I am but a country bumpkin from Helstone and not of the London Ton like you. You are the true beauty between us, why... you can even be mistaken for Queen Titania herself. Please be kind to your country cousin, all I know is the new forest, the verdant fields and gardens, books and letters... Speaking of letters," Margaret leaned down towards her cousin and after a dramatic pause, whispered in Edith's ears, "guess who I ran into at the Outwood Station?" Margaret babbling on, "Well, I can tell you he is handsome and dashing and left me this letter addressed to a certain young lady with a most urgent request to..." As Margaret turned around to prevent Edith from grabbing the letter, she noticed the tall, dark and ruggedly handsome stranger at the corner of the room behind her. Edith, taking advantage of the distraction quickly grabbed the letter from Margaret's hand and safely tucked it under her shirt sleeves. Margaret's thoughts tumbled over themselves as all speech and other thoughts were arrested by the piercing eyes of this man, a mage of means definitely judging from his resplendent attire. His penetrating gaze looked intently at her as he stood by the chair near the corner wall by the door of the great chamber.

"His expression so stern. His manner impatient. How his eyes seems to bore through me. So, blue... How can I notice such detail from so far away?" Margaret mused as her heart began to thud faster and she began to feel her cheeks flushed of their own accord. "What power emanates from this tall, rough fellow?" Unsettled with unfamiliar feelings, Margaret suddenly grew more reserved and sunk into introspection.

"Cat got your tongue, dear?" Lord Bell asked with a mirthful laugh. Margaret's blush grew deeper and she started stammering nonsense."Well", "uhm", "ahh", "gah"..

Clearly mortified, she placed her tapered hands over her short curled upper lip to prevent from stammering, and chastised herself for being a fool, how could she be babbling on, unaware of the stranger. Her temper began to rise. Why hadn't Edith warned her and stopped her from acting the fool? Seriously, couldn't Edith have pinched her or something? Oh my, Margaret, old girl, you really stuck your foot in it now, the stranger is looking at you quite disapprovingly. Well, let him look as she gathered herself resetting her outward grace. This mage has come to call on her grandfather, as the daughter of the house she is obliged to treat this stranger with the fullest measure of civility.

John Thornton continued to stare at Margaret silently, seriously, intently with furrowed brows and discerning eye, as if trying to figure out who she was and what she was doing here. Then, as she turned to face him with frank dignity - a young lady of a different type to those he was used to seeing, her features caught the light and her full beauty met his eye. "What a beautiful creature. Such spirit. How her ivory white complexion seems to shine. Her lithe, stately and graceful stature so regal, her full lips, expressive eyes so animated and playful moments before have now taken on a serene, cold look as she returned his gaze in quiet maiden freedom. What defiance in those lovely eyes. Is she challenging me to chastise her in front of her family?" Lord John thought with a slight smile. He seemed unable to peel his eyes away from Margaret, so focused is he in taking her full beauty that he did not notice that the ring on his right ring finger was glowing a brilliant sapphire blue. Edith's voice broke into his reverie and he finally noticed his ring.

"Come now, grandfather, we are embarrassing, Margaret." Edith said in a mildly teasing tone. "Lord John Thornton, your highness, may I present my cousin, the Lady"... Edith paused, as she remembered Queen Hannah's edict that in Milton, there is only one Queen and only Mages and Rulers of territories are Lords and Ladies. Edith made a small cough as she corrected herself, "my cousin, the Honorable Miss Margaret Hale, daughter of Lord Richard and Lady Maria Hale of Helstone." At the mention of the legendary Prince's name, Margaret's large, expressive eyes grew like saucers as she stood in stunned astonishment. Who would have thought that she at that very moment stood face to face with the greatest hero of their day. Despite her amazement, she maintained her countenance. But when he smiled at her, she could not help but smile back for she was taken by what she saw. His smile transformed his whole appearance. He looked younger, very handsome; it was like looking into sunlight... so warm was his whole demeanor, his teeth so white and his tall, powerful frame so relaxed. So, very different he was from the stern, rigid, frowning stranger of just a few moments ago. She liked his smile and the changes it wrought on his countenance, it became him.

She admired Lord John Thornton, Savior of North and South, "the living legend" who sacrificed everything, even his own dragon, to defeat the dark and save them all from the atrocities of war. Yes, his deeds are well-documented and were required study for all children of the seven realms. Margaret, a voracious reader, had studied Lord John Thornton all her young life, in books, in lectures, in films and reenactments. Now faced with the man, she found that he took her breath away. Remembering her manners, she made a deep curtsy and tilted her head in proper greeting.

Lord Thornton bowed, walked slowly towards her and holding out his hand, said, "Very glad to meet you Ms. Hale, if there is anything you should need while in Milton, please don't hesitate to call on me. I am at your service." He held out his right hand to her and kept his hand outstretched waiting for her to respond. Margaret unfamiliar with the gesture, made a deeper curtsy, and when Lord Thornton kept his hands outstretched, she curtsied even lower until she lost balance and almost fell. Luckily for her, Lord Thornton's quick action prevented her fall. However, her skin was scraped Lord's Thornton's glowing ring. "Oh, I'm sorry, did not mean to scrape you, it is bleeding a little. Don't want it to get into your dress. Let me heal it." He proceeded to heal her scratch, not bothering to hear her reply and ignoring her refusal of the offer.

This patronizing action by Lord Thornton, really got Margaret's hackles up in a bunch. How dare this mage? The nerve! Heal her without her permission or acquiescence. A gentleman would never touch a lady without her consent or permission. Margaret started panicking. She has never been touched by any man except for her family relations. Her whole life she has been protected and guarded.

Arrogant Mage Brute! How dare he... She did not ask him to help her. He should have just let her fall, then, only her pride will have been wounded, but now she is seething in righteous anger. Mage Overlord, indeed! She seethed as her anger continued to rise. She saw a sudden movement from her grandfather at the corner of her eye, and she turned to Lord Bell, who returned her gaze with a look of great concern. She sensed some fear in him for her but she could not figure out why. When she raised her brows towards her grandfather, asking silently "what's wrong?" Her grandfather just shook his head and shrugged, silently replying with his eyes and shoulders, "It's nothing to concern yourself with, my dear."

" There... There..." rubbing her arm, "good as new," he softly whispered very close to her ear. This intimate action by this mere acquaintance gave Margaret a fright, she quickly moved away from him and went to stand by her grandfather. How very ungentlemanly this lord prince is. What impertinent scoundrel. Highly Improper! How dare he! First, he touches her without her consent and now, he has the temerity to lean so close to her as to whisper in her ear, like he is some intimate relations? He, a mere stranger? He may be a lord, mage and prince but he has the manners of a common "tradesman." Clearly not a gentleman!

Sensing the tension building in the room, Edith quickly apologized for her cousin, "Forgive my cousin, sir. She is not familiar with Milton ways. She has never left the keep in all the previous Helstone visits and as such, has no interaction with Milton Society. She did not realize that she gave you great offense when she did not clasp your offered hand. Please, M'Lord, forgive her, she means nothing by it."

"Well, no offense taken. Miss Hale is of age now to be coming out, I assume, Lord Bell?" At this question, Lord Bell nodded his agreement and Lord Thornton continued, "Come Ms. Hale let us do this properly. There is no time like the present to learn and accustom yourself to the society you will be exposed to this year" Walking towards her again, holding out his hand, he repeated. "I'm at your service." It took every ounce of reserve and societal training for Margaret to tamp down her anger, still uncertain what to do, she looked to her grandfather to guide her, reassured by the look of consent she saw there, she graciously smiled at the "great rough fellow" and made (yes, made... it took great effort, as she really did not want to extend her hand) ... made her small, soft, tapered hands clasp the huge, calloused, strong and capable hands of the prince. "There, there, there that is not so hard, is it?" Lord Thornton said while raising her hand to his lips. He placed a soft lingering kiss at the back of her palm that seem to send electric volts through her body. Before she knew how to react, he already let go of her hand.

Her father and mother entered the parlor and were quickly introduced to the prince. Her father had asked the prince to stay with them for lunch. Lord Thornton politely refused. "If you will excuse me, Lord Bell, Lord Hale, Lady Hale, Ms. Shaw, Ms. Hale, I have other urgent business to attend to," and with a slight bow, he left the keep.

Not having time to examine her feelings, Margaret was left feeling a deep indignation at the embarrassment she suffered at the hands of this "Lord Thornton"- A more proud, conceited and haughty fellow she never did meet! Even his handsome face, clear blue eyes and winsome smile are blotted out of one's memory by his disdainful ways. Arrogant Mage Brute!

Lord Thornton was deep in thought as he rode his horse back to the Decapolis, in the direction of the royal residences at Milton's central city. He thought of his Uncle Shaw's ridiculous pleading for him to wear the ring, one of Lord Shaw's curse breaker schemes. He told John that the ring would guide him to the one destined for him, the one who would break the curse. When the ring glowed a sapphire blue and mixed with the blood of the destined one, it will change to emerald green. John's eyes fell on the now emerald ring on his right ring finger. Could she be the one?

Thinking of Margaret, he gave a laugh, how can one common girl save all of Milton? Beautiful, spirited and enchanting she may be but how can she, a commoner with no mage power or training achieve what a slew of Milton mages including himself could not achieve? A common girl, the Savior of Milton? Absurd. Something must be wrong with the ring, for surely if it should glow... it should have glowed for Lord Bell, that was the reason he stopped by the Crampton Keep, to see if the ring would glow for the Dragon Lord, but it did not. Margaret ...Margaret Hale of Helston... Savior of Milton? Surely not!


	4. CHAPTER III Meet and Greet

CHAPTER III

Meet and Greet

"But work grew scarce, while bread drew dear, and wages lessen too; For Irish hordes were bidders here, our half-paid work to do." - Corn Law Rhymes

The Crampton Keep resumed its idyllic pace. Margaret and her grandfather would wake up early and ride Maisie to the Light Monastery of Crampton Crescent where the brotherhood of the light, in the order of the dragon, and the caretakers of the light continued their work to restore all the light creatures lost in the dark wars. The Bell Clan were the protectors of the Dragons and were long ago granted with extensive lands near the border by Outwood Station, 40 miles from the Decapolis, Milton's Central City. This brotherhood of monks are pledged to the Bell Clan and are sworn to serve the Clan faithfully caring for all light creatures under its domain. The brothers of the order of the dragon are the caretakers of the dragons, ensuring their breeding grounds are fertile, that feed is abundant in the land, and that the valley, river, lakes, streams and ponds are sufficient for the upkeep of dragons. Since there are only 2 dragons left in existence, the main focus of the dragon brothers at the moment is to heal the land and ignite the now dormant Prometheus Kiln, the volcanic Dragon Mountain, where dragon eggs incubate until hatching and settling on Dragon Valley, they remain there until a bond with a human rider could be forged. Prometheus Kiln is also home to many fire elementals which can be useful for creating illumination and warmth in the winter months, among other useful tasks.

Under her grandfather's watchful eye, Margaret, a very curious girl, studied all she could about the land. She truly cared about the land and all creatures, man or beast. She saw how it pained her grandfather to see Milton so devoid of flora and fauna. She had long ago resolved to do all she could to help. She knew a lot about farming, being from agricultural Helstone and she devoured books about gardening, soil treatment and anything she could learn about healing the land. Her parents, in an attempt to make sure they got enough fresh produce when they stayed in Milton, brought all types of potted plants, soil and seeds, and had them placed in greenhouses in the back lawn of the keep. It was on Helstone's first Sankin Kotai, nine years ago that Lord Bell discovered that (then 8 year old) Margaret was an Earth Hedge, a specialist, one who has no active magic ability but has a magical affinity. In Margaret's case, it seemed that Earth elementals were very attracted to her voice and could be coaxed by her to perform earth-related healing. This talent was, of course, kept a secret to protect Margaret, as all hedges in Milton were pressed by the Crown to do work for the state. To date, there were no earth hedge in Milton who could make earth elementals do, what Margaret asked them to do in the scorched valleys and plains of Milton. It still amazed Lord Bell, how such a powerful, coaxing voice, could come out of such a gentle and kind creature as his granddaughter. The earth elementals were so attracted to her voice, they would willingly do her bidding (or as Margaret put it, her requests.) and happily too in exchange for a song or two sung by the beautiful Margaret. "A full fledged Earth Siren, my Margaret is." Grandpa Bell used to tease as he saw with his own eyes the miracles she could perform on the land through these earth elementals. Her power has grown such that some water elementals are also responding to her and have actually began "cleaning" the lakes, rivers and ponds on the Bell Estate. It took a lot of patient effort but the land surrounding the Bell Estate was beginning to yield fruit. Lord Bell sometimes felt guilty about keeping his precious pearl, a secret from Milton; she had been telling him that they should do more to help, perhaps going to the neighboring estates and helping there. Margaret was always insisting how she could do so much more and that they should do more to help. But seeing how atrociously hedges were treated by their mage brethren, stops Lord Bell from revealing her power to his fellow mages. His gentle, innocent, youthful and kindly granddaughter would never survive a Hedge Impressment.

This practice of putting hedges to "the press" was just a glorified form of indentured servitude to the state. Hedges all around Milton were taken usually by force by the authorities "with or without notice" to serve impressments of 5 to 10 years, depending on skill level, for the good of Milton in jobs or taskings chosen by the state. Whereas before, hedges would, of their own choice and free will, perform "little magic for a fee" to help their neighbors. They were now forced into impressments to propel the growing industrialization that gripped Milton after the war as the Mages, the Masters of Milton, try to establish an economy that would employ and support the people. They started with infrastructure and road-building. But, it was the railroad project that propelled Milton into the industrial power that it had become, just a decade after the wars, all thanks to the commoners and hedges who did the back-breaking manual work. Everything had to be built by hand or with the help of the few imported elementals who survived the journey to Milton as no higher magic would work on the cursed land. So, hedge impressments and conscriptions of the common workers became the norm as more and more "hands" were needed to build the new industries of Milton.

While the hedges served "in the press" or "press gang" they lived in tenement housing near the 10 cities of Milton, where all work had now congregated. Hedges were made to work 12-16 hour days for the good of Milton while receiving only half-pay. In addition, their pay was docked 2-4 hours per day to cover the upkeep cost of the tenement housing run by the state. Straight commoners who were fortunate enough to get work, lived in project housing which were even more cramped than tenement housing and received quarter-pay and were made to pay rent for their housing. Only trained mages, even entry level mages, lived in townhouses, received full pay and subsidized housing. There were also many imported seasonal hands hired by the masters to do seasonal work who received "jipped" pay. This was a Milton slang that referred to how these seasonal "hands" were fully under the mercy of their masters. They were not Milton Citizens, hence, the authorities "did not bother" with then, as such, they had no protection from the law; ergo, their pay (quarter or half-pay) was very much determined by the disposition of their Masters. Needless to say, most of these seasonal workers got "jipped" their pay as most masters were only concerned with the profit margin and were unconcerned about any misery they inflicted on their workers.

Milton had become the forefront of industrialization, The Agrarian base was lost for nothing will grow on the land. Trade and industry took center stage. When the soot and the smoke of the Dark Wars were cleared, Milton quickly replaced it with the soot and smoke of industry. All kinds of industries and manufactories sprang up in the cities and the populace flocked to it giving rise to over-cramped housing, poor sanitation, and just down-right filthy neighborhoods. Living conditions were almost inhuman for the poor. The scarcity of basic goods made most goods very expensive for the common person and most suffered from malnourishment. Milton men and women were a proud group who relished their independence. They took pride in honest labor but with so few jobs to be found and many mouths to feed, many had to reluctantly turn to charities for help. Though they did not much like "the free hand-out," as they would rather have earned their keep, many had little to no choice but to flock the food centers that provided free meals at designated times a day, else their children would starve. In fact, the largest feeding organization was run by the brotherhoods and sisterhoods of the light, a loose cooperative group of civic-minded people and light orders who did all they could to help their less fortunate fellows.

"We should do more to help, Grandfather Bell. We have harvested more than what the Monastery here at Crampton Crescent or the three other Monasteries at the Bell Estates can consume. Let us not waste this abundance when so many are suffering in the cities." Margaret pleaded with her Grandfather.

"Margaret, what do you know of these suffering wretches but what you read in the papers and the magazine tattles. Do not be so eager, my child, for the reality of Milton's ugliness will soon be upon you, the Thorntons know who you are now so you cannot remain here in the keep as we had originally planned. You will join us as we remove into the City." After a pause he continued, "Oh, how I wish I could spare you from the cruelty and unkindness you will see. How I wish I could delay your coming out. How I wish I can protect you more." Lord Bell in painful tones exclaimed. "Everywhere in the cities of Milton are cruelty and unkindness. When you see it, it will surely offend your sensibilities and you, with your compassionate heart, might wish to act, to help. I pray! Don't take action, Margaret. Do not concern yourself. For your good intentions will surely result in punishments for the whole family. They will not care about reason. They only care about power and wealth. They are not genteel southeners, my dear."

Margaret's look of disbelief troubled Lord Bell. He sometimes did not like this stubborn streak from his normally obedient grandchild, but he must warn her of the repercussions of her good intentions, "Yes, Margaret, no good deed goes unpunished in Milton. These are hardened war veterans, every single one of them. They have learned to close their hearts to the misery of those around them so they can complete their missions or tasks at hand. They will not hesitate to punish a commoner for any infringement without even batting a eye, even if you are under the protection of a dragon lord. Besides, do you know the punishment for not paying taxes on harvest yields? It is 2 days in the stockade for every pound of tax evaded. Do not let your compassion rule your mind, my dearest pearl. Pray, Don't! You will not survive whippings at the stockade!" Lord Bell's voice started to show a slight irritation at his granddaughter's naivety. Does she not see what large risk it was to do as she planned? If their secret was exposed, he risked losing her to "the press" and as much as he sympathized with the plight of the poor in Milton, he would not risk his family's safety for any of the unknown masses.

"But grandfather, surely, something can be done? It is not right that we should be well-fed while many starve, not when we have the means to alleviate at least some of the suffering?" Margaret pressed with a determined look set upon her face.

"Margaret, did you listen to what I said? Stop being so stubborn. You do not know the risks you take. No one can know of your gift. If the mages find out, it will be the "press gang" for you, most surely!" At hearing this, Margaret, set her face in haughty and defiant manner. Lord Bell frustrated, shook his head at his granddaughter's willfulness, "Please Margaret, don't give me that look. I know you mean well and you are not afraid to do what is right. But, please, if you care not for your own welfare, think about us that love you. I doubt, I or your mother and father or even Fred, can bear it if you should get picked-up for "the press." This is Milton: Where everyone is scrambling to survive. Work is scarce and it is difficult to find the means to live in dignity - for both mages and commoners alike. Shortages are the only thing plentiful here. There is not enough work, not enough food and not enough pay to afford even the barest of necessities. These are dark days for my homeland, dearest. I never thought I would see this day when Milton would be brought so low." Lord Bell pronounced sorrowfully as his eyes filled with tears, "Is this what victory looks like? The Dragons are almost extinct, the land is dead, every Milton man and woman struggles to just live and for what? They, all of them, are the last of their line! When they die there will be none to continue on." Lord Bell sobbing now, continued mournfully. "It tears at me, right through my very heart, to see my beloved Milton, home of proud, courageous, noble and independent people, now pushed to such extreme just to survive."

"I am sorry to have caused you such pain, Grandfather. But, take comfort that your line will live on, in me, Fred and Edith."

Lord Bell wiped his tears and smiled lovingly at his granddaughter, "You always know what to say to sooth this old man... Never you mind, Margaret. This is your coming out year. You will be 18 this winter, in the nascent of youth. We should be merry. You my smart, kind, spirited and bonny lass have very bright future ahead. I am sure of it." Holding out his hand to his granddaughter, "Come, Margaret. Stop Vexing me," he chided with a teasing yet indulgent smile. "We leave tomorrow for the Decapolis to be presented to the Queen and to throw our first two dinner balls. We have other concerns to occupy us as we remove to the Shaw's Harley Street Residence for our stay in the city. Not the least of which is dealing with the acerbic wit of that Old Dragon, Hannah Thornton. This is the first year you will face her. Just stay silent and look compliant. It should pass, if not pleasantly, I'm hoping at least quickly."

Margaret not giving up and seeing that her argument was not swaying her grandfather, switched tactics, changed her tone and bearing to a most womanly softness, and gave her grandfather her most brilliant smile, "Grandfather, you know I care not for these balls we are throwing "as commanded" for the mages. Come now. Don't let us go on making each other angry. Pray don't." Margaret stared at her grandfather in earnest, "Is it not your custom, to make regular donations to the poor of the city? Why, we are already planning on distributing baskets. We would not be doing anything different tomorrow when we arrive at the city center. I'm sure no one will be the wiser, if by careful packaging, we are able to cram an extra potato or more fruit in the baskets. Don't the brothers have a talent for organizing and can probably fit more in the same size basket that we are already slated to donate? What harm can it do? Who would know that the baskets are bursting full unless they are opened and even then so what? Everyone knows that nothing grows in Milton, greenhouse produce are exempt from taxes after all. No one will suspect, that these are land yields. Isn't it a bit fun to put one over on "Old Battle Axe Thornton" as you call the Queen? You are always complaining, how she is taxing Helstone to the poor house, this is your chance to show her up and raise yourself as a true gentleman; concerned for the welfare of your less fortunate fellows. I am sure no one else can donate what you could donate tomorrow. And, I might add, without paying taxes for the additional land yield as required by Queen." Margaret added with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "who would dare put a "Dragon Lord" in the stockade?" Margaret asked, with a wink and a mirthful laugh as she rubbed her grandfather's arm looking at him with such soft, pleading, emerald eyes. Lord Bell felt his resolve weaken. "Oh, what a smart lass you are, dear one. You know exactly what buttons to push with me to make me your putty in your hands." Lord Bell said with a loud laugh.

So it was, when the family removed from the Keep to travel to the Decapolis of Milton, they were able to cram every single food surplus from the harvest into the seven sets of 20 large baskets they had set aside for the food distributing centers of Milton. It was customary for mages to give to the poor on their first entrance to the city. Most mages only do it once in their lifetime as they could not afford the expense. Lord Bell did it each time he removed to the Decapolis, the largest city in Milton, about twice on Helstone's visit year, Lord Bell gave, and gave willingly with the help of his kindly son-in-law and the rest of the Hales.

Lord Bell's estate seemed to rejoice in giving this year, even the lake near the monastery netted abundant fish, filling seven large barrels to the brim. Fresh Fish were rare and very expensive in Milton. "The huddled masses will be eating well tonight and for a few days, yet. All thanks to Margaret, such a spirited girl. I hope that she will find someone who will love her, see her for the magnificent creature she is, nourish her and not crush her." Lord Bell thought with a smile as he looked at his rather tired but happy granddaughter who did all she could to help pack the baskets with as much as would fit.

The day journey was pleasant and as the last of the afternoon rays gathered in the hazy, gloom of the Decapolis, they approached the Harley Street Residence after delivering their charity donations. Margaret stepped out of the carriage after her grandfather and "brothers" holding two large bouquets of Helstone Roses that she personally picked from the family garden at the Keep early that morning. Seeing Edith and Aunt Shaw, she gave a slight curtsy and with much aplomb presented them the flowers. "Roses from Helstone for two of the most beautiful women in Milton." Both her cousin and aunt squealed with delight, grabbed the roses and pressed it closed to their noses to bask in the fragrance of this sweet indulgence. The family soon settled into the house in the residential halls on the third and fourth floors. The evening was spent leisurely with an elegant meal and some music and games in the drawing room. At 10 o'clock, Lord and Lady Hale, Lord and Lady Shaw and Lord Bell retired citing a need for restful fortification to face the very busy morning which would include their presentation at the Thornton court.

The audience with the Thornton matriarch is sure to be a trying affair as it had been in previous visit years. Lord Bell is also worried about Margaret as this is her first time being presented. They had planned on using a body double in her place as they did with Fred during his coming out year. They had established an alternate persona for Margaret as a model and performer with the help of his wife's London relatives. He smiled as he thought about how well the scheme had worked for Fred. Even to this day no one knows the wiser. Everyone in Milton, including the Shaws, believe the double, they had presented in court nine years ago, was Frederick Hale. They still do not know that Fred Barbour, noted actor and singer of stage and screen is the true Frederick Hale and it would remain that way for as long as Margaret remained unattached and even longer if possible. It was not unheard of for sons of noted visiting families with sisters to suddenly "expire" leaving their sisters to inherit. Of course the death of the brother, did not happen until after the said sister has been "blessed" and "claimed" by a mage making her his property, thereby, the mage, in consequence, inherited all and improved his financial status. These gold-digging and fortune-hunting schemes had become quite a civilized sport in the mage circles. These masters of Milton only cared about profit and loss. Never about people.

Lord Bell, continued his musing. "Oh, how I wish we could have the double be introduced as Margaret. It would certainly save her the trouble of having to endure these insufferable, rude and uncouth mages. The war has made them harsh and they have lost all refinement." He sighed, as he accepted the fact that despite their careful preparations, the use of the double was not an option for Margaret. Thornton's unexpected visit has exposed Margaret, Lord Bell and the Hales had no choice. Margaret had been noticed by the Thorntons. Seeing how Lord Thornton looked admiringly and appraisingly at his granddaughter, Lord Bell doubted that the prince would forget what Margaret looked like only 6 weeks after their meeting. Defeated, Lord Bell sighed and did the only thing he could, he prayed that the Light would continue to bless, keep and protect his granddaughter in merciless, hard, unkind and cruel Milton.

Before Lord Bell and the Hales knew it, it was the next day and they were being announced to the queen sitting on the dais with her son on her right and her daughter, Fanny on her left.

"Lord Adam Bell, Clan Lord, Dragon Lord and Keeper, Lord Richard Hale and Lady Mariah Hale of Helstone; with their son, the Honorable Master Frederick Hale and daughter, the Honorable Miss Margaret Hale." The crier concluded as the Helstone contingent bowed and curtsied. A number of Helstone attendants standing right behind the leading family including Fred Barbour (a.k.a. the true Fred Hale) standing behind Margaret.

"I hear you were quite the most generous one, Adam, seven large barrels of fish, 49 large and overfull baskets for the poor. Why if my minister reported right, the poor ate better than the mages last night and will eat better in the few days to come. All thanks to you." Hannah sarcastically remarked. "I hope you will show the same generosity for your fellow mages at your balls." Queen Hannah ended in annoyance.

"Rest assured, madam, that no expenses will be spared." Lord Bell replied in full felicity and a mock bow.

"Oh my!" Fanny cried out excitedly. "That's Frederick Barbour and you're, M'Hale, the new face of Beresford couture, the toast of London's last 2 season." Fanny prided herself on keeping up with the fashion and was always reading the fashion magazines from London - the center of the fashion industry. "Why you wearing such drab clothes?" Fanny asked in disgust pointing at Margaret's very conservative, loose fitting, sever and plain looking, long sleeved, full-length dark brown outfit. "My, I can't even see your figure in there. You must have loads of beautiful, more flattering clothes." Fanny rattled on. "You have to dress much smarter than that if you wish to remain the top model of the Beresford line." Margaret begins to blush quite fiercely. She did not expect anyone from the royal court would recognize her. She modeled for her cousin's clothing line when in London to build her alternate persona. "Oh, you must join me for tea, I heard you are very musical as well. The best voice in the seven realms, I've read." Fanny gushed as her mother and brother scowled and looked at Fanny disapprovingly.

"The best voice in the seven realms, really?" Queen Hannah remarked, voice dripping in venom. "Why don't you regal us with your gift, Miss Hale?" After a pause, Hannah Thornton gave Lord Bell a very nasty smile as an idea came to her on how to show her full authority on Lord Bell in front of the whole court. "Come here, child. Come up here and... Sing us a song." She commanded.

"Oh, Old Battle Axe Thornton sure is in a tizzy, I wonder what has her wound up to act so unpleasantly? And, why take out her anger on my poor and gentle granddaughter?" Lord Bell wondered silently and seeing the agitation on his granddaughter's face, began to dissemble. With a laugh, he replied wittily, "All good things come to those who wait. All the Milton mages will hear my nightingale at the Helstone Ball in a fortnight. Patience is a virtue, Hannah." Lord Bell in worry for his granddaughter accidentally called the Queen by her first name, being old friends, this was a habit he sometimes fall into as they grew up together in the same mage circles.

Hannah Thornton on hearing herself being addressed familiarly in public, bristled, "Excuse me? Lord Bell? You forget your place. Dragon Lord or not. We may be equals, as Dragon riders but I am ruler here." Hannah seethed and fixed a death stare on Adam Bell, with a sigh, she cried out "Don't be ridiculous, Adam!" Hannah intentionally calling Lord Bell, by his first name to show her authority over him for a senior may call a junior by their first name in court and other formal settings, but not the other way around. "Silly as always, I don't go to any balls except the ones I throw myself. She will sing now ... in front of the whole court." Hannah said with a mirthless laugh.

"What like this? Without warming up her voice? Surely madam, be reasonable." the dragon lord replied.

"What! Are you saying I am unreasonable?" Battle Axe Thornton snipped back.

"No, of course not. But you can't expect a young girl to sing in front of hundreds without preparations."

"Well, Adam, when you are ruler of Milton, I might and I emphasize, "might" listen to your opinion. But, as I am ruler here, the Hales all will do as I command. Come closer, child, stand closer, come on closer... step up closer to me... I want to get a good look at you. My, you are such a bonny lass, so stately, your blush becomes you prettily and you move most gracefully child, all airs and graces." Queen Hannah sarcastically scoffed. "Take off your gloves let me look at your hands. Being so musical, you must be quite accomplished at the piano, the Southern Gentry's instrument of choice. Come now be quick about it. Stop dithering and obey me or I might be forced to punish your impertinence." At this, Margaret's eyes grew as big as saucers and she began shivering in fright as she replied shakily, still looking down, voice so low, it was almost a whisper, "I don't play well myself, ma'am."

Hannah laughed in a cackle and sneered as she continued to mock Margaret, "You afraid of me, child?" If she would look to her children, right then, Queen Hannah Thornton would see that Lord John Thornton was looking highly displeased while Fanny amused at her mother's "performance" looked on gleefully. "Give me your hand, and be quick about it" Hannah demanded as Margaret jumped but complied. Lord Bell was silent but seething, not wanting to speak for he knew if he did so, it would make matters worse for his granddaughter. Lord and Lady Hale were looking mighty perturbed and their faces were etched with worry for their beloved daughter. They did not know where to look in their angst and concern for Margaret. Frederick Barbour (i.e. the true Frederick Hale) started balling his hands into fists to quell his rising anger at this insult his sister was being forced to endure.

"My, my, my... what elegant, perfectly tapered hands you have. So creamy and porcelain white, and what beautiful full lips you have, so red, so inviting, like you are waiting to be kissed. You a good kisser, Miss Hale? ... Answer me." Hannah taunted as she made a nasty laugh. "I would not know, ma'am," came Margaret's frightened reply, her whole body trembling. "Oh, you tremble so prettily. John, see how prettily, Miss Hale trembles." Hannah murmured as she lifted Margaret's hand and chin, tilting them towards to her son. As she did so, she gave her son a sidelong glance and noticed his thunderous frown and look of disapproval towards her. Irritated by her son's disapproval, Hannah snapped while turning back towards Margaret, "Did you just look at me?" Margaret completely petrified now, started shaking her head.

"No, Mother, she did not. As she knows, she should not." John curtly replied.

Hannah piqued that her son should side with this common girl. Barked at Margaret "Well, I told you to sing, so sing already." "Are you daft, girl? or you just have a death wish?"

"What song, Mother." John asked tersely.

"What?" came Hannah's reply abruptly

"What song, would you like her to sing?"

"Oh," Hannah archly said as she thought about it, "The Rose, the song created for me. Sing it loudly now, mind. I want the whole court to hear you. Now, turn around and face the court." When Margaret did not move, Hannah disdainfully said, "Turn around, and stop acting so stupid, girl. Sing L-O-U-D-L-Y, go on now."

"Mother, shouldn't you ask her, first if she knows this song? She might not.." John started curtly but was not able to finish his sentence as Hannah cut him off.

"Of course, she knows the song. Everyone in the seven realms knows my song. Turn around, child and sing, sing loudly, mind."

So, given little choice in the matter. Margaret turned around and tried to calm herself by humming the opening bars of the song. She looked at her family and began to gather strength from them. She looked out at the huge cavernous court and began to sing in a loud, booming, clear and beautiful tone, "_Some say ..." _Margaret started shakily but settled after the first verse and lost herself in the song. As she did, everyone else did so too. John, surprised that such a powerful and gifted voice should come from someone so elegant and delicate looking, hid his admiring glances through hooded eyes. "What a brave girl, to sing so well in spite of Mother's intimidation. Serves Mother right for being so nasty. Bravo, Miss Hale. Bravo. " John thought with a smile as he looked at the Helstone girl. He couldn't seem to peel his eyes away, until he felt the searing stare from his Mother. John smiled as he gave his Mother a quick glance. Seeing her very irate and with a deep frown, he looked at her meaningfully as if saying, "Serves you right, Mother, for being needlessly cruel to an innocent girl. You were mad at the grandfather for upstaging you with his extravagant generosity to the poor. You wish to take it out on this poor girl, well it looks like it is back-firing on you looking at the court's reaction."

As Margaret sang the last notes, "_the rose_." The whole court was moved to stunned silence by Margaret's voice. Many ladies including Fanny had tears in their eyes. All the mage lords looked at her covetously wishing to add her to their collection. As Margaret turned around slowly to face the Queen, Hannah, affected by the song as well, recovered her bearing and said regally, "Thank you, Miss Hale, that was beautifully done." she admitted reluctantly. "You will be one of the favorites for entertainment this year, I am sure. You are dismissed." Margaret vowed and walked backwards until her grandfather touched her shoulder to stop her.

Hannah Thornton looking at Adam Bell cautioned in an impervious tone, "Let this be a lesson to you, Adam. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Next time you are feeling..." she paused as if searching for the right words. When in fact she is just taking her time to ensure her meaning sunk into the old softie, "overgenerous towards any of MY people," Insulting Lord Adam, insinuating that he is not himself a Milton man, she continued in her superior tone, "consult me first. Your time in the south has softened you, you do not understand our Milton ways. You cause great distress amongst us when you act unilaterally. You understand?" Hannah added threateningly, "I would hate to see you fret should something happen to your beautiful family while in Milton." After a pause, Hannah closed commandingly, "I am the ruler here, mind, you do nothing to question my rule. You hear, Adam?"

"Crystal, madam." Adam Bell answered with a flourished bow and a big smile even as his own anger wells up inside at this insult his family was forced to endure in front of the court. "What a bitter, wretch!" Lord Bell fumed silently.

"Oh..." with a pause, "bring your granddaughter to tea tomorrow." Hannah invited as she looked at her daughter who was signaling her eagerly. Hannah rolled her eyes at her own daughter's vanity but understanding Fanny's meaning said with a cheeky smile, "Have her bring her London gowns and dresses. She would not mind showing Fanny the latest in London fashion, will she?" Without bothering to hear a reply, she dismissed the Helstone delegation. Her son, John shaking his head, shot her a look of deep disappointment and disapproval. For which, Hannah felt chastised making her temper rise up. Hmph! Only her son can get away with giving her that look. Why is he taking the side of Lord Bell and these common Hales? Was he not there this morning when Minister Lattimer, reported the discontent of the mages at Lord Adam's action towards the poor? He was undermining the authority of the crown by his actions, he should have considered and asked for her advise before doing what he did. Mind, his actions could have started a rebellion against the mages, the masters of Milton. These "hands" were always seeking to pull the masters down. Clearly, her son should take her side, the side of the masters. Something is different about him today. She could see it in his eyes, in his words and his actions. Something to do with Miss Margaret Hale. Darn that girl and her grandfather! What nuisances!

A/N: The song I am thinking of here is a soft ballad something like "The Rose" from Bette Midler's Soundtrack Album of the Movie: "The Rose". The song is owned by singer and songwriter Amanda McBroom. Love this song. Love the Divine Miss M. This song often brings a tear to my eyes. Very moving.

I also started posting this story on Wattpad so my husband and "portable" friends can view it on their phone devices. :) Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter IV Coming to Tea

CHAPTER IV  
Coming to Tea

"Consult not your fears but your hopes and dreams. Think not about your frustrations, but about your unfulfilled potential. Concern yourself not with what you tried and failed, but with what it is still possible for you to do." - St. John XXIII

It was a refreshingly cool Sunday morning in Milton when Lord Bell, accompanied by the Hales and the Shaws, arrived for church a few minutes early and sat at their normal pews in the Milton Cathedral. The seating inside, as by Milton norm, was designated by rank. As dragon rider (the only one of two left) and sole surviving High Mage of the Bell Clan, Lord Bell sat at the front pew on the left hand side facing the altar. To his left was Margaret, Edith and Fred Hale (the double). Lord and Lady Shaw sat with Lord and Lady Hale behind Lord Bell. Fred Barbour (the true Fred) sat towards the back with the other attendants. Queen Hannah came punctually with her son and daughter. Upon seeing Lord Bell, a heavy frown formed on her face as she looked disapprovingly at Lord Bell's pew, "The nerve of this man, to sit his "common relatives" at such a privileged spot. It should be filled by other mage masters, not commoners. That's the Milton way," she muttered to her son, John who quickly shot her a sharp glance, "Mother, please. You know how it offends me to hear your speak so. Lord Bell is our friend and Lord Shaw is your brother. Be civil, please," John said under his breath, in an attempt to silence his mother from continuing her remarks. "So we are to be civil, to these Hales, are we?" Hannah snorted back to her son as they approached their pew. Lord Bell, ignoring Hannah's look of disapproval, smiled full of felicity at her. He stood up with the rest of his family, bowing and curtsying to show respects to the Queen and the first family of Milton.

Although Hannah outwardly showed disapproval, she quite admired her childhood friend for his courage to follow his heart, no matter the cost or obstacles. Adam had always been the odd duck amongst his brothers; whereas they excelled in the martial arts of fencing, hand to hand combat and advanced weaponry, Lord Bell excelled in academics and diplomacy. He always had keen observation skills and could understand the heart of the matter quickly. Whereas his brothers would use brawn to get their way, Lord Bell would use incentives and negotiate a win-win solution. He was critical to the war effort: his negotiated agreements funded most of the extensive cost of the campaign. Whereas once he was ridiculed, for marrying a commoner instead of another mage; he now had the love and respect of all of Milton, due mostly to his contributions during the war and the reconstruction, and for his generous and very affable personality. "How I envy you, Lord Bell. You don't seek people's good opinions, yet you have them nonetheless. Everyone is so accepting and forgiving of your past behavior. I, a woman in this man's world, must work so very hard each and every day to earn and maintain such respect as befitting a queen. It comes to you with such ease," Hannah thought with pride for her friend, and no little envy.

Queen Hannah led her children to their usual seats on the front pew to the right of the altar directly across from Lord Bell's pew. Fanny kept glancing across and looked enviously at the outfits of Edith and Margaret. They were wearing the best of London fashion and looked very smart in their Sunday dresses. Edith was a vision in a light periwinkle lace A-line dress with long sleeves adorned by pearl buttons with a matching french hood veil. Margaret looked regal in a very elegant, yet much simpler, silver empire waist satin dress with shimmering chiffon sleeves topped by a very feminine matching silver top hat veil. With a sigh. Fanny looked at her own outfit with discontent, thinking, "These London girls always look so much more in current fashion than us Milton girls. Why does the latest fashion always comes so late to Milton?" Always so engrossed with her own selfish thoughts, Fanny did not notice that her brother, John, was also stealing admiring glances towards Ms. Hale discreetly, so as not to be noticed. But he did not succeed—nothing escaped Queen Hannah as she observed, with growing prickliness, how her children paid more attention to the pew across them than to the service.

Meanwhile, Margaret remained oblivious to the envious and admiring glances she and Edith were receiving from the whole congregation. She was too occupied admiring the Cathedral of Milton. Margaret, a churchwoman, was in awe of its magnificence. She had only seen pictures of it before. But, somehow, those paled in comparison to the majestic sight she beheld before her. The Romanesque architecture with round arches, flying buttresses, large marble pillars, stained glass windows and the splendid octagonal glass dome with its ornate gold trim seemed to work together in perfect unity to draw all the light in and fill the space with radiant beams. It was very easy to feel close to the Almighty in such a place. "This place is fit for choirs of angels to sing. All sound reverberates perfectly and it all works in harmony. What an awe-inspiring structure! What a work of genius this glorious place is." Margaret thought with deep appreciation, moved by what she saw.

Before long, the church service ended. With a quick reminder from Fanny about coming for afternoon tea, a brisk nod from Lord John Thornton, and a pointed look of haughtiness from Queen Hannah; Margaret left arm in arm with Edith escorted by the two Freds. All four walked contently, chatting most amicably and in such a familiar manner that the short walk to the Market Square seemed briefer than usual. The party leisurely strolled down the Market Square for some quick shopping and a luncheon at a nearby, upscale restaurant. Margaret halted in front of a stand, picking up some fine-quality biscuits for her father and mother. She also stopped by Milton's finest tea house to buy some aromatic herbal tea for her grandfather.

While paying for the fresh yellow roses she picked out for her mother and aunt, a water elemental whispered to her, "Help us! It's killing us! Come, please! Help us!" Margaret, alarmed by the plea, quickly followed unaware that the Freds and Edith did not notice her departure as they were momentarily distracted looking at a shop window display. "To the poplar trees ahead," the elemental said as it disappeared into the air. Margaret gazed ahead and glimpsed poplar trees partially hidden by some low lying buildings. She strode towards them, soon realizing the distance was much further than she expected. Margaret, not being familiar with the city, was soon lost after a wrong turn or two. The streets meandered, became crooked and narrower. Margaret, looking around, grew apprehensive. She had entered the side of town where the factory people walked. Unfortunately, at that moment they came thronging through the street. They frightened her with their frank and fearless manner. Their harsh, out-spoken comments and undisguised admiration of her personal appearance distressed her deeply. Their jests and loud laughs frightened her, as they were aimed particularly at her. She was an easy target. She was obviously above their station and did not belong in the factory district. 'Out of her fright came a flash of indignation which made her face scarlet, and her eyes gather flame as she heard some of their speeches.'

A middle-age workman took pity on her and hollered at the others, "Leave the lass, alone! Go on. On with you." After a pause, the poorly dressed workman looked at her with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, miss, if you've been offended. They mean nothing by it. 'Your bonny face, my lass, makes their day look brighter. Pardon the impertinence.'" The man's demeanor was so genuinely sorry and 'careworn that Margaret could not help but give an answering smile, glad to think that her looks, such as they were, should have the power to' brighten someone's day.

"You are lost, are you not, lass? Where are you going?"

"I want to go to the poplar trees ahead, but I don't know the way," she replied, pointing towards the poplar trees still elusively distant.

"You want to go to the central park in Princeton District?" he said, looking disbelievingly at her. "Girls of your station do not go there, lassy. That's no place for a fine lady like you," he warned sternly.

Margaret taken aback by his stern warning began to waver, but soon regained her purpose, as she swallowed all her doubt, she replied with determination, "Nevertheless, that is where I wish to go. Can you show me how to get there?"

He kept looking at her with concern, "Very well," after a short pause, he continued, "I was on my way there to meet my daughter for luncheon. I shall escort you, if you wish," the workman said uncertainly. He could not figure for the life of him why such a fine young lady would want to be anywhere near the low-class and poor district of Princeton.

"Thank you very much, sir. I am much obliged to you." Margaret replied with a slight curtsy and a sweet smile.

"Alright, lass. But, I'm no sir. Just a plain workman. Are you sure about going to the park?" When Margaret nodded, he shrugged in surrender, "Hmph. Don't say I did not warn you... Follow me," the workman said with an exaggerated bow. Margaret smiled genuinely at his kindly gesture and, after a short inquiry, she found out that his name was Nicolas Higgins. After a few minutes' walk, they approached the Princeton central park located in the middle of the Princeton housing projects.

The park was shaped like a racing oval with walking paths on the outside lanes. In the middle of the rectangular section of the park, three goodly sized poplars stood tall in three huge circular cement planters. Flanking the poplars were dozens of rectangular planters six feet in length, four feet in width, and three feet in depth where tubers, vegetables and fruits were growing as a sort of victory garden. Margaret quickly noticed that something was wrong with the rectangular planters. Some of the leaves were beginning to brown and the stems were looking dry and brittle. As she got closer, she noticed that the water undines, the spirits helping the plants grow, were choking—unable to seep their nourishing power into the soil—thus preventing the plants' hydration. "That's odd," Margaret thought. As she looked closely at one of the planters, she noticed a faint shimmer on the loam. She reached down, brushing her fingertips gently against the surface of the dirt. Something had placed an almost invisible sheeting on the soil, magically preventing it from being watered. The undines trying to help hydrate the soil were getting trapped and choked by a net that emanated from the sheeting. She was so absorbed with helping the water elementals that she did not notice the amazed look from a young but sickly fair-haired girl staring at her curiously.

"You can see them too," the young girl said. Her light blue eyes wide in amazement and gladness. "They called you." After a pause, she looked intently at Margaret then smiled broadly, gushing, "You are here to help, thanks be the Light." With a grateful smile and an apologizing frown, she added, "I didn't know what to do. We are losing the produce. These garden plots are my father's finest achievement. The produce here saves the community money and prevents us from starving. He is part of a committee that organizes our district. He convinced every workingman here to pay a penny a week to make this planting project a reality, and now it is failing." Stepping closer to Margaret, the girl pleaded, "I asked the undines to bring help when I couldn't fix the problem. You have come at last. Please help us, miss."

Margaret could not refuse the pleading look of the girl, an Earth hedge like her. Against her grandfather's express wishes that she should never reveal her gift, she nodded her assent to the girl's plea.

"Oh, thank you, miss. You do us a great service."

"On one condition though."

"Of course, name it"

"Well, two really. One, will you tell me your name please?"

"Oh, I am Bessie Higgins, that there is my father, Nicolas. He is a committeeman of the Princeton district." Bessie added with pride.

"Oh, yes, I met him earlier," Margaret said nodding at Nicolas, and with a friendly smile to Bessie she added, "Very pleased to meet you, Ms. Higgins. My name is Margaret Hale," Margaret said with a slight curtsy and a bow of her head.

Bessie laughed at the fancy gesture from such a fine lady. "This is Princeton, Miss, not High Street. Please, call me Bessie. No one has ever called me Ms. Higgins."

"Very well, Bessie. Please call me Margaret."

"Now, may I inquire if there are omnipters stationed about, recording on camera what goes on here?"

"Omnipters, here?" Bessie asked incredulously. "Of course not. If the authorities install some, they will see the true treatment of us "hands." Heaven forbid that they be forced to do something about all the abuses, we have to endure from the masters," Bessie said with a look of disdain at the order of things in Milton.

"Thank the authorities for that neglect." Margaret mockingly commented back, dissatisfaction plain in her tone. She had observed how very stratified Milton society was and how the poor were treated with contempt. "As if the poor deserved to be punished for being poor and unsuccessful. These mages call themselves masters of Milton. But they don't know the first thing to being a true master. So worried they are about profit and loss, the well-being of their working class does not even enter their mind or heart." Margaret thought with disgust of the Milton masters. She spoke with a genial smile to Bessie, "pray, thank their neglect indeed. I would not have been able to help otherwise. As my grandfather would definitely not approve." Margaret replied in relief with a such a look of feigned derision that Bessie could not help but laugh. Her laugh was soon joined by a coughing fit that concerned Margaret and Nicolas, seeing this Bessie hurriedly reassured them, "I am fine. Just have a cough I could not shift."

"'I'm afraid you are not very strong,'" Margaret asked, very concerned, for her new friend.

"'No, nor never will be.'"

"There are still a few weeks of summer left to get better," said Margaret, as if to suggest pleasant, hopeful thoughts.

"Summer or any good weather will do me no good. I'll be lucky to live another year."

'Margaret looked up at Nicolas, almost expecting some contradiction from him, or at least some remark that would modify his daughter's utter hopelessness' but he gave none. Uncomfortable at the morbid turn of the conversation, Margaret changed the topic, and in her most cheerful tone said, "Well, the warm days of summer should help at least even a little, better than the bleak days of winter, surely." Bessie laughed again at the comical grimace Margaret made as she said the "bleak days of winter" in low tones and with emphasis.

Margaret pleased to see her friend laugh, continued kindly, "Now, my second condition... and this I ask for both our sakes." In all seriousness and with deep gravity she added, "no one must know what I am doing. It is for both our protection. You would not want to reveal our hedge gifts to the authorities who would undoubtedly send us "to the press" and force us into indentured servitude to the state, do you?" At their fierce shaking of heads in the negative, Margaret thought quickly for an explanation to give inquisitive minds, said firmly. "If asked, you will say I am just doing charity work here and donating some elixirs and soil treatments to improve the yield. That is if someone asked and you must answer, but otherwise, I would request for you to remain silent on the matter. Can you make this solemn promise that you will never reveal what you will observe me doing here, no matter what circumstance or who asked?" Father and daughter nodded quickly their agreement. Satisfied. Margaret nodded and said, "I will hold you to that promise. Pray! Don't forget it for it will put my liberty in jeopardy and cause much heartache for my family. I should not have even shown you that I could see the undines," after a pause, Margaret said firmly, "But, what's done is done." She pulled herself up, mentally settling herself on the course of action she had chosen. She turned to Bessie and inquired, "Why don't you tell me about the garden plots? What do you know of the problem?"

Seeing how engrossed in conversation about the plots the two young lassies seemed to be, Nicolas excused himself to go to his family's apartment to grab a quick luncheon before returning to work at end of the rest period. During their conversations, Margaret found out that Bessie had recently quit factory work due to her illness and now was focusing on tending the gardens. Bessie told Margaret that she did not understand what was going on. When she was working—only tending the gardens part-time—the yield from the plots was more than triple what they currently was producing. Bessie was able to see and talk in a rudimentary manner to the undines, but could not understand what was happening. She could not trace magic and did not see what was choking the undines nor what was killing the garden plants.

Margaret explained to Bessie what she observed and what she would like to try to help fix the problem. She told Bessie that she would need to return back several more times with some solutions to remove the barrier on the soil preventing the water to seep it. "But, for now. Let me try and help free the trapped undines." Margaret started humming and the soil underneath the nearly invisible sheeting started to move, freeing the undines. Bessie clapped with delight at seeing this miracle, thanking Margaret profusely. Margaret blushed at the compliment, downplayed her efforts, and warned Bessie that they still have much to do until the soil could be healthy enough for the plants to recover.

Bessie and Margaret soon became fast friends. They discovered that they were almost of the same age and shared a great passion for herbology. Margaret liked the pleasant, frank and open temperament of her new friend while Bessie admired the regal elegance, humbleness, and caring compassionate nature of her remarkably handsome friend. The time had passed pleasantly in the park for the two until Margaret heard Bessie's stomach grumble with hunger. Concerned for her sickly friend, she offered her the biscuit and tea she bought at Market Square.

Bessie, touched by the offer, invited Margaret up to the small one room apartment she shared with her father, Nicolas, and younger sister, Mary. While Bessie boiled the water for the tea, Margaret laid out her purchases on the table of the very sparsely furnished, damp and dark apartment. Margaret opened one biscuit tin and handed Bessie several tea bags to steep. Feeling bad at the derelict living conditions of her new friends, Margaret gave the rest of the biscuit tins and tea pouches to Mary as a special treat the Higgins family could enjoy later. When the girls began to protest, she told them that it was not a bother and to please accept her humble gifts for welcoming her in their home. At Margaret's firm tone that brooked no argument, the sisters dropped their resistance and gratefully accepted the offered gifts. It was well past the luncheon hour when Margaret was escorted by Bessie back up the road where there were reputable cab hires. Margaret quickly bid farewell to her friend, leaving her the yellow roses as a remembrance of their time together and a promise that she would return the next day with a plan of action for the plots.

On her return to the Harley Street mansion, Margaret was hoping to slip quietly to her room and change before her afternoon tea appointment with the Thorntons. But, no such luck as she heard talking by the open door of the front meeting area near the front entrance. She lingered by the door, wondering if she could quietly pass through without being noticed. But her father, unfortunately blessed with sharp ears, heard her come in and called out, "Is that you Margaret? Come in, child. Lord Thornton is here to escort you and Father Bell to the Thornton manor. Are Fred and Edith with you?"

Margaret with little choice walked into the room, and saw that Lord Thornton was indeed there looking quite imposing, as usual, along with her mother, aunt and grandfather, all of whom looked very surprised at her rather wild appearance.

Before she could speak, her aunt asked in alarm, "What happened to you, child? Your hair is askewed. Your dress is smudged and filthy. Your slippers must be ruined judging by the mud caked at the helm of your dress."

"I am sorry aunt. I took a wrong turn and became hopelessly lost. I had to hire a cab to return here." Margaret apologized.

"A cab hire! Why did you not take our carriage back? And where are Edith and Fred?" Her mother asked her in growing concern.

"I don't know, Mama. I am sure they are fine. I lost them in Market Square when I was finishing up my purchases."

"Lost them? How? And where are your purchases, Margaret? Did you leave them in the hallway, dear?"

"I am not quite sure how I lost Edith and Fred, I just did." Margaret dissembled. "And Mama, I'm sorry, but I do not have the purchases you asked for. I will buy you and Papa some biscuits and grandfather some Milton tea tomorrow."

"What happened to your purchases?"... "Gave them away? Why? To Whom? and Where?"

"To my new friends, in the Princeton district."

"The Princeton District? What would you be doing in the factory districts?"

"I am sorry. I got lost, but I am glad for it. I made new friends." Margaret replied meekly with a hint of hope in her voice and as much confidence as she could muster against the onslaught of questioning. To prevent further inquiries, she spoke hurriedly in halting and apologetic tones, "I believe I am running late, if you will all excuse me, I would like to get ready for the afternoon tea appointment that grandfather and I have with the Thorntons. Lord Thornton, please forgive the delay as I get ready." With that, she quickly made her exit as gracefully as she could and retired to her room to wash up, change and prepare for her afternoon visit.

On the carriage ride over to the Thorntons, sitting next to her grandfather and across from John Thornton, Margaret began to feel apprehensive as she clasped her gloved hands on her lap to calm her fraying nerves. Her grandfather was clearly not happy with her and had been ignoring her the whole carriage ride over. She started making small talk with Lord Thornton to pass the time but was only getting monosyllabic and curt replies. She had almost exhausted her repertoire of polite conversation topics when, much to her relief, the carriage pulled into the family entrance of the Thornton Manor. Her grandfather quickly disembarked from the carriage, followed by Lord Thornton. When Margaret disembarked, it was Lord Thornton who raised his arm to help her. Her grandfather already proceeded into the manor without waiting for her or even a backward glance. Margaret gave an apologetic smile to Lord Thornton, and gingerly accepted the proffered arm. Lord Thornton ordered the attendants to bring the party's dress trunks into the music room where Fanny was waiting for Margaret. Then Lord Thornton escorted Margaret to the music room, promptly excusing himself shortly thereafter to attend to Lord Bell, who had chosen to go to the conservatory to speak with Queen Hannah.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, as Margaret 'made a more than languid exertion to be agreeable' to her hostess and racked her brain to talk to Fanny about subjects that might interest the Lady Thornton.

"I suppose you are very musical," said Fanny, "as you have such a great voice."

"I am fond of hearing and singing good music; I don't play as well as Edith, though. She is the pianist in the family."

"I am sure you are just being modest. But if you like to listen, we have some good concerts here. Too crowded though, they let anybody in. Perhaps you can go sometime?"

"Perhaps. Thank you. You like to read? I see you have a book in your hand?"

"Oh yes, the Tales of the Alhambra. 'London and the Alhambra are the two places I long to see.' You lived in London, of course?"

"Yes, for my studies and my mother's family is from there. They own a clothing line, Beresford Couture. You might have heard?"

"Of course, they dress all the best and finest in society. How very fortuitous for you to be so connected."

"No, my lady, it is you who are fortuitous today as I brought with me the best of the Beresford collection!" Margaret exclaimed as she started opening the trunks with great flourish showing Fanny a glittering array of colorful new outfits that truly impressed and delighted the fashion-conscious Fanny. Margaret soon found out that she and Fanny were almost the same size and height except that Fanny was a little more svelte and slender whereas Margaret was healthily built, lithe and more amply endowed. Margaret downplayed the difference as she complimented her new friend's athletic build. Fanny prone to easy friendships quickly warmed up to Margaret as they bonded over the clothes. Fanny did indeed fit into the clothes with little alteration. Margaret, happy to have made a new friend, felt truly generous towards Fanny. "Lady Thornton was the second friend I made today," Margaret reflected with a beaming smile. Seeing how much pleasure Fanny derived from the clothes, Margaret ended up giving Fanny almost all of the dresses she brought along.

"Really, Margaret? I can keep all this? You have not worn it at all, are you certain?"

"Of course! My Beresford cousins keep sending me and Edith the new lines. I could never wear all of this as we live quite simply in Helstone. You would get more use of it here with all the functions and balls you must have to go to all the time. Besides, drab, boring outfits suit me well," Margaret said in a teasing way, gesturing at the very plain but high quality brown outfit she wore for her afternoon call to Fanny. Fanny got her joke and laughed with her. As they laughed and giggled, Lord Bell and Lord Thornton walked in.

"Ah. The sound of laughter, how it gladdens the heart. Are you Ladies almost done here? My regrets to cut the meeting short, Margaret and I have other errands to run before the end of the market day. Does the London fashion suit you, Lady Fanny?" Lord Bell asked in a friendly and kindly tone.

"Yes, Lord Bell. It suits me very well. Thank you." Fanny turned to her older brother with a slight smile. "John, please get the attendants to remove these outfits to my apartment." At John's look of surprise and questioning frown, she added, "Margaret has been kind enough to give me some outfits."

"Some outfits? It looks like you have taken them all," John said, clearly unhappy at his sister's selfishness and poor manners. He cleared his throat and added authoritatively, "I would not permit you to take advantage of our guests in this way, Fanny."

"Don't be ridiculous, John. Margaret freely gives these to me as a token of our friendship."

"Fanny, it will do you good to not be so obliged by others so much. You will not take advantage of Ms. Hale in such a way and you will oblige me by "politely refusing the offer" if she truly made it freely, which I doubt very much," John said in a commanding tone.

Feeling uncomfortable at being the source of the altercation between the siblings, Margaret interrupted gently, "It is I who would be so obliged if Lady Thornton would keep the dresses. It will give me more space to move about in my bedroom at Harley Street without constantly tripping on these trunks. Please, sir, your sister obliges me and does me a service by accepting these gifts. Please let her accept them and let us not speak anymore about it." Margaret said with her most womanly smile, the one that showed her dimples and made her eyes sparkle.

John could not help but smile back at her as he replied, "If it is your wish then Ms. Hale, I brook no objection."

"It truly is and I will accept no objections."

Glad to see the matter ended, Lord Bell announced, "Well, then that is all settled. It is getting late, my dear, we must be going. We need to hurry so we can stop by Market Square to make some purchases."

Margaret felt the weight of her grandfather's piercing stare and understood his meaning, suddenly remorseful, she made her farewells as cheerful as she could and followed her grandfather quietly and timidly. Lord Thornton walked out with them and helped Margaret into the carriage once more.

Margaret sat across from her grandfather and looked Lord Bell straight in the eye as she said, "I'm sorry if I disappointed you with my behavior this morning, but please believe me when I say that I was compelled to come there and help where I could."

"Compelled! Margaret do you know what could have happened to you? You are lucky that all you got was some smudges and mud on your dress. Heaven forbid if something untowards should happen to you!" Lord Bell worriedly exclaimed.

Before Margaret could interrupt, Adam Bell continued, "my dear, I know you have good intentions and that your heart is in the right place. But, please for the sake of your family, think of your safety and do not walk about without an escort—especially not in the factory areas. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. You could have been stabbed or killed! Promise me that you will never go back there again."

"Grandfather, I am very sorry. I must return there to help. I already promised Bessie, my new friend there that I shall return tomorrow. Hopefully, I can help cure the ailing soil of their garden plots."

"What! After all we talked about, after you promised that you would do nothing to reveal yourself, you would risk yourself for the sake of factory workers?" Adam Bell's voice had risen, booming deafeningly in the confined space.

"Grandfather, please. Stop using such tones. These are men and women like us." Margaret could not meet his burning gaze, and so stared fixedly at her hands. "Granted that they have been made more wild by circumstance but they are our fellows. They are starving, Grandfather, if I don't do anything to help, they will be driven mad with hunger. Their pay is barely enough to support their family. They need the produce from their gardens to make ends meet." She could feel her eyes welling with tears, but willed them back. "Please, Grandfather, understand. The soil in their garden plots has been poisoned by magical means. As people, trusted with abilities, it is our moral duty to help. Grandfather, please, I beg you, do not forbid me to help! I promise you that I will not reveal myself. I believe I can heal the soil using the scientific method. Please trust me, Grandfather, please." Margaret pleaded.

"Margaret, what will I do with you, child?" Lord Bell exhaled with frustration. Margaret had always had a big heart and had always been willing to empty herself for the good of others. After some introspection, Lord Bell calmed down, gave a resigned sigh and continued in a curious tone, "Magic, you say? That is very disturbing indeed. Why would a mage waste magic to be so cruel to the poor in Princeton district?"

The academic in him was intrigued by Margaret's suggested solution, "counter magic with science?" Lord Bell remarked, proud of his granddaughter's keen mind and bold spirit. "Well, far be it for me to get in the way of science. I would like to see you try and succeed, my dear," Lord Bell said softly and with a large endorsing smile. Margaret threw her arms around her grandfather, pleased that he was no longer upset with her. "Mind now, promise me you will never go there alone, by yourself. Bring Fred or myself and take the carriage, promise me."

"Of course, I promise. Thank you," Margaret replied as she squeezed her grandfather's arm reassuringly.

Adam Bell, frowning with concern still for his precious pearl, kissed her forehead lightly. Margaret gave him a most confident smile. "I can do this, grandfather, you'll see. Everything will be well."

That was the day everything changed for Margaret. No matter how gloomy or sad or awful Milton got, it was no longer a stranger to her. She had found a human interest. Well, two in fact, and that pleased Margaret. She could not wait to tell Edith.

A/N: All the words I copied straight from the book are marked with '..'. There are just some words that could only be best expressed by Mrs. Gaskell herself, brilliant writer that she was. Sorry for the formatting mess ups, I had to cut and paste this from my tablet as I have no access to my computer at this time. I had to get this out. I think it is the best chapter yet. All thanks to onceandfuturefangirl.

Writing is a lonely occupation. Most often you shut yourself out to the world in order to bring ideas and inspirations to words. I am very new to creative writing, but I have been a "dreamer of stories" my whole life. I've never had the courage to "put pen into paper" so to speak on any of the stories percolating in my head. I admire every writer here for their courage to write and I am most especially grateful to onceandfuturefangirl for helping me become a better writer. It is a source of true joy to find a fellow writer to collaborate with. This chapter is definitely much improved due to her influence. Thank you so much onceandfuturefangirl. I am much obliged to you (as Gaskellites would say :)). Thank you readers for the reviews too. I definitely use them to make the chapters and plot even better.


	6. CHAPTER V The Ball and Its Consequence

CHAPTER V

**The Ball and It's Consequence**

"All of us face hard choices in our lives...Life is about making such choices. Our choices and how we handle them shape the people we become. For leaders and nations, they can mean the difference between war and peace, poverty and prosperity." - Hillary Clinton, Hard Choices

Discipline, effort, and sacrifice were three words that exemplified John Thornton. Having lost his father under miserable circumstances at a tender age, he was very lucky to have a strong-willed mother of strong power and firm resolve who guided him, taught him self-denial, made his character strong and drove him to become the man he was today. A man who relied not on good luck, merit or talent but in the habits of life that taught him to despise indulgences not thoroughly earned. John Thornton was a remarkable man: respected, focused, honest, fair and feared.

As a young boy, he showed an interest in classic literature, but all that idle pursuit fell to the wayside when his father died. To carry on his father's legacy, John Thornton entered military school. As the war raged on, his mother's need for him grew greater, so he had to stop his schooling early and become a man quickly. He had to learn how to lead and train the Army to fight the shadow enemy. He had to devise defense tactics and strategies to counter and win the war. Luckily for him, the mantle of leadership fell easily on his young shoulders. He was a gifted general and strategist, much admired and valued for his plain and direct speech, excellent work ethic and warrior ethos.

He sacrificed everything to the fight, even his dragon, to have enough dragon-infused mage energy to cast the final spell that consigned the enemy into the deep. There was nothing he would not do to secure victory for his mother and Milton. After the war, he led the reconstruction and industrialization efforts to rebuild his war ravaged state and created the Sankin Kotai to codify the system of tithes, ranking, and visitations that controlled the other signatories of the North and South Accord and guaranteed a stable revenue stream for Milton.

The plan was inspired. With societal ranking tied to tithes payment, all the high lords and principal rulers became occupied in making enough income to meet the tithes level required to maintain their place in society. In addition, the primary signatories of the accord, the leading families of the other realms, had to make the journey to visit Milton every three years for a one year stay to affirm the Milton Overlordship and show their gratitude to the mages of Milton for their sacrifices during the war. The revenue these great families and their entourages brought was by no means unsubstantial. The balls and dinners in honor of the masters of Milton also helped maintain order, as the nobles were too consumed with outdoing each other to quarrel. The Sankin Kotai, indeed, preserved the peace and produced enough income to fund the recovery.

John Thornton was key to the rebuilding efforts, ensuring that every Miltonian did their part for the progress of Milton. Impressments were used to force hedges to work for the state in indentured servitude for 5 to 10-year terms and commoners were put to work as part of the factory workforce needed for the expanding industrialization. Everyone was paid as fair a wage as economic principles dictated, while still allowing industry to progress. John Thornton, an honest, fair, but demanding master, was not very happy about having to put the hedges "to the press" but it was a necessary choice. Too few of the hedges volunteered their services to the state freely, and there were too few mages remaining—the war had claimed almost all.

At least John Thornton ensured that there were term limits for hedge impressments. He also led the enactment of parliamentary rules regarding safe working conditions, and the fair pay of hedges and factory workers. He, too, made provisions for worker's housing accommodations, since most had to be removed to the cities where industries aggregated and where most help were required.

Some would say that John Thornton never slept; that he kept himself too busy in the affairs of the state. He was up each and every day well before dawn and was always the last to go to bed, long after the manor has been shut in for the evening. He was the General of the Armies, Chief Overseer of the Rebuilding Efforts, Chief Magistrate of Milton and Chief Executive Officer of Marlborough Mills Industries – the Crown-owned manufacturing conglomerate. As the right hand of his mother and one of only two advisers (the other being Lord Shaw), she trusted him implicitly and gave him ad hoc authority to make independent decisions as he saw fit. He lived a busy life, a hard life, full of toil, struggle and suffering. All the hard work, discipline, effort and sacrifice, he gave of himself willingly—pouring out all his energy to secure Milton's prosperity and maintain peace and stability. All his actions brought pride to the Thornton name, made his mother proud to call him her son and allowed his mother and sister to live in the comfort and prosperity their station required. There had never been time for love and no woman gave themselves that useless trouble, his life was too busy, nor had he ever found anyone that interested him. But that all changed the day he met Margaret Hale.

In recent days his mind had become clouded, as if by a fog. He found himself distressingly distracted. "What is wrong with me of late?" Disgusted, John Thornton continued his torturous thought. "Have I truly become so weak with lovesickness for a girl who detests me or, at best, does not even notice or look on me with any hint of interest? She must think me a terrible rough fellow—so lacking the grace of those elegant and refined gentlemen she is accustomed to in the South," John thought with exasperation as he performed his morning ablutions.

"Any woman in Milton would give an arm or a leg for even one smile from me, but this Ms. Hale, she is not like any woman I have ever met before. Remarkably handsome, yet she has not any vanity with regards to her looks. Proud and haughty, yet she would not hesitate to offer help and compassion to those in need—even factory workers who clearly should be below her concern—a true churchwoman. Kind, gentle and loving towards her family, yet has steel in her blood and is so spirited that she does not hesitate to offer her opinion or defend her actions. She always speaks so well, and reasons through her replies, as few ladies do. Her demeanor is regal, elegant, optimistic, confident. So cultured, smart, witty and dreadfully clever. A thoroughbred, for sure," John thought as he smiled longingly, looking at his ridiculously large hands, made tough from the war and his exertions. He could imagine cradling her hands in his; his calloused, rough hands dwarfing her perfectly delicate, graceful and tapered fingers.

With this agonizing thought, he shook his head in the mirror, looked upon the battle scars that lined his chest, arms and legs, and gave a resigned sigh. "What a fool I am. She can never care for someone so rough and unrefined. I am a war-scarred man—a great big fellow, sternly made. I can tell she is afraid of me and that in her eyes, I am not, nor will ever be, a true gentleman. She can't even look at me directly. If she does glance my way, her expression is always one of polite detachment. I doubt she even thinks of me at all. Yet she enters my mind as my first and last thought of each day. My thoughts return to her for no good reason throughout the day and she haunts me even in my dreams at night. Why must I obsess about what she could be doing at this time or that?" John scowled darkly, splashing water on his arms more violently than the occasion warranted. He rubbed soap on his skin, roughly in frustration, musing. "I have become so besotted that I have even taken to visiting Uncle Shaw's residence more often of late just for a chance meeting with her. I have been visiting there so much I have become friends with Lord Hale!"

Although he was happy to have made such a friend of someone so gentle, moral and incredibly intellectual, it made him feel guilty that he was perhaps taking advantage of the kindly, gentlemanly elder Hale as he was not there to befriend the father but to get a glimpse of the daughter.

Disgusted at his foolish actions, he lashed out at himself, "I am a grown man in the prime of my life! Why does this girl make me act like a foolish boy? Am I truly falling for such a proud and spirited girl?" He stared at his image gravely by his shaving mirror, considering this question. Shaking his head again, he thought with a fair amount of anger at himself. "Why not fall for a solid Milton girl? Not an aristocratic southern lass... Margaret Hale! You are a great beauty, but haughty in your own way. Who do you think you are to make me feel so small? You are not worthy of me. I am a high mage, you're a mere commoner. Yet you act like you are my queen and I am your vassal."

He breathed in, steadying himself. The rage was gone, and all he could feel was deep sorrow, ebbing from his heart to his fingers. With deep longing in his eyes, John Thornton was lost in his musing. "If only you would care for me...I would willingly become your vassal and love you as no man has ever loved a woman." As John Thornton nicked himself shaving, reality came upon him, after a short curse under his breath. "Steady now, John Thornton, you have faced tougher challenges than this. Why should this girl rattle you so? You are not one to lose yourself so easy, are you?"

As he healed his nicked chin, he thought back to the day they had met when he had healed her scratch and muttered, "Margaret, oh Margaret, if only I wasn't such a clumsy fool about you. You might bestow me a hint of affection. Why, if I be prove worthy of your love, I know I would walk in glorious daylight all the rest of my life."

Again, disgusted at himself for being made insecure by a mere girl, he dressed quickly, took his breakfast alone as he was accustomed and went to his study check his correspondence and audit the ledgers and business reports for Marlborough Mills Industries. By late-morning, as he was walking on the rear balcony of the manor on his way to the combatives room for his daily drills, he heard the sound of his sister's girlish laughter coming from the back garden. He stopped, turning round to see what was the source of her mirth. It was then he noticed that Fanny and Margaret Hale were in deep and animated conversation. They were so engrossed discussing their topics in hushed, giggling, almost scheming tones that they did not even notice his approach. After he cleared his throat, he said formally, "Good morning, Fanny. Good morning, Miss Hale. How good of you to visit us today. Lord Bell is with Mother I presume?" John Thornton knew that Margaret Hale rarely ventured out without any escort, and usually Lord Bell accompanied her. Well, sometimes it was that handsome and refined Fred Barbour. This thought filled him with unpleasant and unwelcome feelings, he could feel his heart and his demeanor grow cold.

Margaret and Fanny quickly closed the magazine they were discussing, stood up to bow and curtsy looking like repentant school girls caught doing something they should not; and gave John their how do you dos.

"How are you enjoying our late summer blooms, Miss Hale?" John inquired, gathering himself and pointing at the large planters of hydrangeas and azaleas. "Blooms, John? Seriously? How daft can you be? Is that the best you can do. Think man. Regale her with your wit. Stop scowling at her and looking so menacing. Soften up, man." John thought hard, trying to summon a smile, no matter how stiff, but nothing would come. As in their previous conversations, he only gave short and curt answers and never asked her another question. But still he could not bring himself to leave, though he had a very full day ahead of him.

Fanny impatient for her brother to leave, asked directly, "Shouldn't you be going, John? You must have so many things to do."

"No, not that much."

Fanny looked at him in disbelief and irritation at first. She studied her brother for a little while and looked at Margaret, an idea for mischief came to her. With a teasing smile, she said encouragingly, "Oh, that is good. Margaret was just telling me earlier how disappointed she was you would not be joining us for lunch. She must be ever so glad that you can come now. She so longs to talk to you." Margaret, currently in the middle of drinking her tea, nearly choked on her cup at Fanny's remarks, and could not stop from coughing.

John was instantly by Ms. Hale's side, putting her cup down, patting her back and squeezing her ungloved hand for comfort. Fanny's teasing look was replaced by a look of speculation, "Could it be that my brother has finally been caught? No, not the dull, boring and self-righteous John Thornton," as she thought of this, she quickly dismissed it as nothing but fancy on her part. "Why is not an engagement to Lady Anne Lattimer imminent as Minister Lattimer keep pressing? Mother is very much in support of that match between the two mage families. Surely, John will not throw away a good alliance. Unless, of course, he is in love... No, my brother has sovereign rule over his heart. But, still could he love Margaret Hale?"

The thought persisted with Fanny as she saw her brother's great look of concern for Margaret—who clearly looked mortified at the attention she was receiving from John. Feeling sorry for her friend, she came to her rescue, "Out of the way, John, you big oaf! You are making her coughing fit worse, she needs a woman's touch." Fanny cooed as she shooed her brother away and began to pat Margaret's hand and back gently. "There, there now. All is well. I think you might get your wish. I think John can be persuaded to have lunch with us, can you, John?" Fanny said with a glint of naughtiness in her eyes as Margaret looked back at her in great discomfiture.

John, uncertain what Fanny was scheming at, refused. "Pardon me, Fanny, Miss Hale, I have delayed long enough. I have many obligations today and cannot join you for lunch." Margaret's visible relief at his refusal irked him a little; he would have liked to stay a while longer enjoying her company, if she had just shown any interest. Nevertheless, he excused himself quickly with a curt nod to Ms. Hale, he said matter-of-factually, "I will see you this afternoon, when I visit Lord Shaw to discuss the soil project?"

"Of course, Sir, there has been great progress."

"Very good. Until later then. Good day, Fanny, Miss Hale," and with another curt nod, he was off to the combatives room where he proceeded to take the energy of his self-discontent out on the obstacle course and the dueling ring. There was thunder in his eyes as he cursed under his breath, "Blast that woman, for what she does to me. Oh, how she frustrates me! Margaret, my Margaret when will you see me?"

After the combatives room, John made a visit to one of the Army Brigades on the outskirts of the city. He then was on his way to Harley Street to consult with Lord Shaw, Milton's Minister of Science and Medicine, about the soil problem that had erupted in the ten cities. The soil had been tampered with magically, preventing the soil's hydration. The matter was discovered over a week ago and was being investigated by the magisterium, the mage governing body and high court, for possible abuse of mage powers. So far, the investigation had revealed no leads as to the identity of the mage who casted the dark spell, but they were all very lucky that a cure regiment was quickly discovered and implemented, due mostly to Margaret's diligence.

It still brought a smile to his face when he recalled that Monday morning, almost a week ago, when he discovered Margaret, in a white lab coat and safety goggles, busily distilling some kind of elixir from a series of test tubes, Bunsen burners and funiculars upon the workbench on the far end of Lord Shaw's private workroom. She was recording her findings in a small notebook and she was humming a very happy tune as she went about her work, clearly at home in the workroom.

He noticed her right away upon entry, but she did not notice him as her back was partially turned away from the door. He was about to walk over and announce himself to her when Lord Shaw entered and greeted John. John gave the reports regarding the soil findings to Lord Shaw who quickly glanced at the data and frowned, puzzled by the report, "this is very disturbing indeed. Why would a mage tamper with the planter soils?"

Margaret, hearing the conversation behind her, turned around, curtsied and bowed her head. As she made her excuses to leave them to their conversation, John Thornton was surprised when Lord Shaw invited Margaret to join them at his workroom office. Margaret took off her safety goggles and followed her Uncle. After exchanging some pleasantries with Lord Thornton, who remained taciturn, cold and aloof, they started discussing the soil problem.

"Margaret, look at this. It appears the Princeton District problem is not isolated but one that is affecting all of Milton."

"Are you certain, Lord Shaw?"

"Yes, look at these data of the soil samplings from the public parks throughout Milton."

"Hmm. How strange." Margaret then opened the small notebook she tucked into her lab pocket and started flipping through the pages. It was a sort of a sketchbook, or perhaps a science journal, where she drew and wrote her observations. John noticed from her sketches that she was a talented artist. Her drawings of various plants were colorful, so realistic that they seemed to leap out of the pages. "Why it could even rival any of the picture almanacs we have at the manor. Is there no end to your accomplishments, Miss Hale?" John thought in amazement of this rare and remarkable woman.

When Margaret flipped to the proper page in her journal book and compared the soil data she has written there and the soil data from the report, she furrowed her brows and in a contemplative tone, she said, "This is very strange, indeed."

John Thornton grew more silent as all his focus was given to observing Margaret as she talked about the issue confidently with Lord Shaw. His demeanor softened a little as he noticed her eyes shining in curiosity, her brow furrowing in contemplation, her full, very red lips pursing in concentration. Her smile gleamed with excitement at the puzzle before her. He was so lost in thought he did not hear Lord Shaw's question to him. What did his uncle say? He did not know, but from both their demeanors, they were awaiting a response from his. "That would be well, I believe," he replied.

At Margaret's, cry of triumph and joyful expression, he figured he answered correctly. So, that was how the cure regiment came to be, from Margaret's formulation of the elixir which Milton implemented almost a week ago. Margaret demonstrated some of her grandfather's negotiating skills—in addition to her parents' gentleness—as she used her feminine softness and keen mind to extract further concessions from him. She coerced him to let her lead the treatment regiment in the Princeton district and even negotiated for the state to pay travel expenses and wages for two working girls at the Princeton district helping her administer the cure in the central city. This would all be done under the supervision of Lord Shaw, Minister of Science and Medicine.

That was almost a week ago. This afternoon, he met with Lord Shaw and Margaret at Lord Shaw's workroom office, to receive a progress report. He could hear the triumph in Margaret's voice as she talked about the success of the treatment. "Oh, how melodious and even toned her voice always sounds. How regal her lips look, they barely move as she speaks, how brilliant her smile. How I would love to kiss those rosy, dimpled cheeks, the long alabaster neck, the red luscious lips, run my fingers through the tresses of your thick raven hair..."

Margaret's waving her hand in front of him, broke his reverie. "Will it please you, Sir?" she asked, as she bit her lower lip awaiting his approval.

"Oh, yes, immensely." He didn't know what she asked him but he was very pleased by her response.

"I knew it would! I know you are not the overbearing master people make you out to be. It would be good for the Princeton district to have something to celebrate. Thank you so very much." she flashed him a dazzling smile before excusing herself as she was to take tea with her mother and aunt.

When she left, Lord Shaw looked pensively at John Thornton, concern clearly in his eyes, "I see that you have found the chosen one, she agreed to help Milton I presume as the ring changed color, and still glows softly in her presence." Lord Shaw's pointed look, clearly referred to Margaret. "She gave her blood willingly to complete her pledge for Milton?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Not exactly? Whatever do you mean, I distinctly instructed that the one the ring chooses must give of themselves voluntarily for the good of Milton?"

"What does it matter, I have found her, though I don't know how she would save Milton."

"So, you bound her to the ring without her consent? Or knowledge?"

"I bind her to nothing. She is not my possession. I would never wish to possess her."

"Because you love her?"

"Because I love...what did you say? Don't be ridiculous, Uncle Shaw, she can never care for me," John said with such an earnest look in his eyes, that it made Lord Shaw laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous, John. You care for the girl. It is clearly evident in your face to any keen observer. You have as good a chance any other. You better move quickly. She is a reckoned prize and about to be a more valuable bride."

"A reckoned prize? The first daughter, of a middle income agricultural state? For a normal mage maybe not a high mage, not a prince of Milton."

"John, well, I never... Your mother did not tell you? I suppose you will find out soon enough when the magisterium certify Adam's will." At John's look of confusion, Lord Shaw took pity on his nephew, "Why do you think Adam has been visiting Hannah so frequently lately, and in private?"

"I thought they had state matters to discuss."

"State matters? When has Adam visited Hannah for state matters when a perfectly written letter would do? No, his visits are very personal in nature."

"Well, then out with it, uncle. Why has Lord Bell been visiting Mother?"

"You will keep this in strict confidence then?...The matter has not yet been finalized."

"Of course."

"Margaret is about to be a great heiress. As the sole heir of Adam Bell, she will be mistress of the Crampton Crescent Keep and the entailed Bell Estate, along with sole ownership of several lucrative properties throughout Milton and Oxford."

"Mother approved this?" John sputtered.

"When has Adam Bell ever failed to close a deal? It is as sure as done. If you care for the girl, I advise you to press your claim quickly, before the fortune hunting hordes come a calling."

"And how am I exactly, to "press" my claim as you say, Uncle?"

"Well, the direct and honest route is always good. Don't be too aggressive or you will frighten the girl. Take your cue from her and let her behavior guide you." Lord Shaw walked up to John and casted a protective spell on the ring to prevent it from glowing, "The ring should help. With the Thornton Ball coming soon, let me cast a spell to hide this glow, we don't want the ring to call attention do we?"

"I thought the ring was just to help find the savior of Milton? Is it doing something to Margaret? I don't even know why I still wear this ring. It has done its job; it has found her. You can have it back."

John began to remove the ring as Lord Shaw grasped John's hand violently. "No! You must keep wearing the ring, until the one it chose fully empties herself for the sake of Milton," Lord Shaw said firmly, preventing John from removing the ring.

"More cryptic instructions? Whatever can you mean? When will I know when she has chosen to fully empty herself for the sake of Milton? Whatever that means.." John asked, his voiced tainted with exasperation.

"Trust me, John. On that day, the ring will turn red. You know then that, that is the day she is ready and willing to redeem—nay, more than redeem—all that Milton lost."

"But, how? How will she redeem Milton?"

With a laugh, Lord Shaw replied, "John, I am not a seer. I am a scientist and a doctor. The ways of destiny will unfold as they may. I am glad she has you to protect her and keep her safe."

"Miss Hale can fend for herself quite well enough. She is no shrinking violet."

"That maybe, John. But she is just a girl, still. She will need your strength to lean on."  
"She will never choose me." John's voice was hard and bitter. He had closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain from his uncle. This truth cut him deeper than any could ever know.

"You might be surprised. Margaret is warming up to Milton ways. She has made friends with the working classes and even with your sister. I know she thinks you are a remarkable man, albeit cold and lacking in humanity." Lord Shaw replied with a laugh, as he rubbed the perfectly circular emerald ring.

"What can Uncle Shaw mean?" John thought as he too looked at the ring. It had been almost a week since he spoke to his Uncle. But, now in the silence of his room, as he was getting ready for the Thornton Ball that night, he thought about his last conversation with his uncle. "He is getting more and more cryptic as he ages. But, he is no fool." John acknowledged as he tried to tie his cravat for the fifth time and failed again. "Bloody things, why can't I tie it straight?" He wanted to look his best; he knew Margaret would be there.

At the firm knock on his door and his curt reply of entry, his mother walked into his apartment. "Having a problem with your cravat again, John?" Hannah asked as she walked towards him, "let me help you."

"Thank you, Mother." His Mother looked at her son with love. He was strongly made, of the noblest and stoutest of heart, the finest man she had ever known. She might be his mother, but she was not blind. "I know what John is, Milton is truly blessed to have such a native son to care for her and her people," Hannah thought to herself with great pride. As she looked around his apartment, she noticed several evening suits laying about, in a teasing voice, she asked her son, "Having a problem deciding what to wear, John? Perhaps you have heard that Minister Lattimer's daughter is going to be here and you would like to look extra special?"

"Who?"

"Anne Lattimer, you know, one of Fanny's friends. She is coming out this year."

"Oh, yes, Anne Lattimer. I'll be sure to ask her for a dance, Mother."

"See that you do. We do not want to slight the Lattimers. They are an important family in Milton."

"Of course, Mother."

"There," she smoothed the cravat, dusting specks of lint from his collar, "perfectly straight and even. I'll see you below, then." John nodded at his Mother and kissed her on the cheek. With a pat on her son's chin, Hannah left his apartment.

The reception room was already half-full with guests when John walked downstairs. His expression was stern as always. He commanded the attention of everyone there and, in return, all the guests received from him a cordial and cheerful greeting. When he neared the Hales and Lord Bell, he inquired how Lady Hale was feeling, for he heard of her low spirits of late from Lord Hale. While Lady Hale thanked him for his interest and gave him an optimistic, hopeful account of her health, he looked over to Margaret, to understand how far she agreed with her mother. 'He saw no dissenting shadow crossed her face. And as he looked with this intention, he was struck anew with her great beauty. He had never seen her in such a dress before, and yet now it appeared as if such elegance of attire was so befitting her noble figure and lofty serenity of countenance, that she ought to go always thus appareled. She was talking to Fanny, about what, he could not hear, but he saw his sister's restless way of constantly arranging some part of her gown, her wandering eyes, now glancing here, now there, but without any purpose in her observation; and he contrasted them uneasily with the large soft eyes that looked forth steadily at one object, as if from out of their light beamed some gentle influence of repose: the curving lines of the red lips, just parted in the interest of listening to what her companion said – head a little bent forwards, so as to make a long sweeping line from the summit, where the light caught on the glossy raven hair, to the smooth ivory tip of the shoulder; the round white arms, and taper hands, laid lightly across each other, but perfectly motionless in their pretty attitude. John Thornton, sighed as he took in all this with one of his sudden comprehensive glances. And, then he turned his back to the young ladies, and threw himself; with a great effort, into conversation with' the Hales and Lord Bell.

He never looked at her or went near, but he knew what she was doing or not doing better than he knew the movements of anyone else in the room. Margaret was as always so unconscious of herself, and so much amused by watching other people and listening to the animated and frank conversations going on around her, 'that she never thought whether she was left unnoticed or not.'

After a delicious meal, Margaret was escorted by her brother, Fred, to the ballroom. It was there that Lord Thornton saw Margaret standing in a corner of the room, behind her grandfather and the Hales. Lord Thornton did notice that she only danced—quite gracefully—with her father, grandfather, brother and Lord Shaw thus far. All others that even approached her would get such a scowl from Lord Bell that they walked away without asking her for a dance. John Thornton was walking towards the Hales to talk to them. When he glanced over, he saw his Uncle, mouth the words, "Love favors the brave. Ask her to dance. Time for the charge." John gave a silent laugh, as he thought, "well, I think, I would. What harm can one dance cause?"

How very wrong he was. As he danced with Ms. Hale, every second that passed he felt himself drowning in her soft luminous eyes. He was standing so close to her that he was engulfed by her sweet scent of lavender and rose water, his heart beating so loudly that he feared it might jump out of his chest. And her lips, parted just so as if giving him an open invitation to taste their sweetness, and before he knew it, as the last notes of the dance played, he found himself leaning down to accept the invitation. "Love favors the brave!" with this thought, he kissed her softly. But then, after her tentative response, more deeply as he felt her continue to respond to his kiss. "She is kissing me back!" John thought in amazement.

So lost were they in each other that they did not notice that the whole ballroom had gone completely silent. John reluctantly stopped kissing Margaret, looked deeply into her eyes and lovingly implored her, "Walk with me." Margaret, her look unfocused and abstracted, seemed at a loss for words and could not look away from the intense pull of his earnestness. As she could not speak, Margaret only nodded her consent and left the ballroom, her hand firmly placed in John Thornton's arm. John very gently covered her hand with his other hand and never took his eyes off her, nor she him, unwilling to break the magical moment, as they passed through the ballroom balcony doors to the back garden.

Lord Bell would have followed his granddaughter, but was detained by his daughter Mariah, who aghast at Margaret's indiscreet behavior, fell into a dead faint.

The next day, the tittle-tattle of Milton was abuzz with what had happened at the ball that previous evening and the rumored engagement.

The women, jealous of Ms. Hale, called her disreputable names and accused her of hunting for a mage husband, claiming that she must have from the beginning been calculatingly, setting her sights on Lord John Thornton, fully aware of the advantages such an attachment would bring. The men congratulated John Thornton for securing such a beautiful and delightful young lady so quickly. She was a commoner, and beneath his station, but she carried herself like a queen and she was as elegant and as tall as any lady mage, and she was a great heiress to boot. My, the two of them now owned over half of Milton. Both men and women of Milton thought that the bold, brave and honorable John Thornton was a lucky man indeed to have secured in his possession such a reckoned prize. They would have preferred he chose a Milton girl, but they figured, the granddaughter of a very respectable Milton High Mage was close enough. All toasted John Thornton, but most women hated Margaret Hale. Most especially, one Miss Anne Lattimer, who truly felt slighted by what happened at the Thornton Ball, John Thornton was supposed to marry her. She was supposed to be his first wife, his legal wife. How dare this Margaret Hale steal John Thornton. Anne Lattimer laughed bitterly as she thought cruelly, "you'll pay for this, Margaret Hale. Mark my words, you will regret the day you even laid eyes on John Thornton. You will pay!"

A/N: All the words I copied straight from the book are marked with '..'. There are just some words that could only be best expressed by Mrs. Gaskell herself, brilliant writer that she was. Thanks to onceandfuturefangirl for polishing this chapter, so that it might shine brighter. :)


	7. Chapter VI Stunned and Confused

Chapter VI

**Stunned and Confused**

"Tell me what you love, and I will tell you who you are."  
- Arsene Houssaye, French Novelist

Margaret woke up the next day dazed and confused, not quite sure if she dreamt the events of the previous evening or if it did truly occur. As she rubbed her eyes lightly to clear off the last cobwebs of sleep, she noticed the blond head of her cousin, Edith peeking from the left side of the bed. This brought a smile to Margaret's face as she recalled what happened that evening when she was escorted home by Lord John Thornton... her affianced... "Affianced," she whispered, the word coming out of her lips as if it was something foreign and unknown, but not unwelcome. "Could it really be? He called me His Margaret, His Beloved, His Helstone Rose." Margaret's thoughts brought a contemplative frown on her face as she examined the Thornton signet ring she wore on left her ring finger. It was not a typical engagement ring. Lord Thornton was caught unprepared by the suddenness of the events, but he had to take his chance he said, as he was a military man used to taking bold actions to accomplish what he needed, when the opportunity presented itself. He assured her that he would do what was right by her always. He was most insistent on her wearing a physical sign of their promise that he gave her the Thornton signet ring, he wore in his pinky finger. He was very tender when he apologized for the "meager offering," a simple gold ring with John's crest and he sincerely promised that he would correct the oversight quickly and would give her a proper engagement ring of her choosing. He only wanted what would be most pleasing to her.

He said they belonged together now and he would never let her go. A shiver went over Margaret as she reflected on Lord John Thornton's earnest words. "Does he really love me? He must. He was in earnest last night, it moved me. I felt I could not refuse such unabashed sincerity and passion. It was not just the words he said, I felt something more than words can express. Is it love? Do I love him?" Margaret shook her head, getting more confused as she examined her feelings. Women of her station married for alliance not for love. She had never been in love before and never thought that she could. Lord John Thornton was not like any man she knew. The boldness, physical strength, great confidence and raw power that emanated from his very being were all at once intimidating, frightening and exciting to her. Margaret shook her head. "Why did I let him kiss me? Why accept his proposal so suddenly - without thinking, with only the slightest hesitation, that was easily overcome by his passionate words? I was just so lost in those blue eyes, so earnest, so full of love, so passionate in his declarations, plainly spoken, honest and direct." Margaret touched her lips as she remembered the very tender and passionate kiss of Lord John. Sighing, she whispered to herself, "I could not help but say yes."

A soft knock on the door, interrupted her contemplation.

"Come in."

"Pardon me, Miss. Your mother is looking for you. She would like to speak with you this morning as she missed you during breakfast," Martha said as she walked into the room.

At this, Margaret's face was filled with horror as she replied, "What time is it? Have Edith and I overslept and missed breakfast?"

"Yes, Miss. It is almost noon. You missed a call from Lord Thornton as well. He stopped by for morning call after breakfast."

"What! Oh, no! Why did no one wake me?"

"Lord Hale's orders. He wanted you to rest as you had quite a night," Martha answered softly with a knowing smile as most of the serving staff has been informed by the steward what occurred last evening when Miss Hale returned home late the evening prior escorted by Lord John Thornton.

Margaret jumped out of bed and shook her cousin awake, "Edith wake up! It is almost noontime."

Edith groaned in protest, turned her face away from Margaret, and snuggled deeper into the blanket.

"Edith, get up! Get to your room so we can get ready for the day. Everyone is looking for us. You fell asleep in my bed while we were talking last night. Edith get up, please! It is so very late. Get up, please." Edith growled in protest of Margaret's shaking.

"Alright, alright. I'm awake. Stop shaking me or I will be telling Martha here or Mama what you and Lord Thornton were really doing out in that balcony and into the Thornton back- garden alone." Edith quipped with a wink to Margaret.

"You wouldn't dare! We did the pinky promise."

"Pinky promises are for children, Margaret. We are ladies now," Edith replied as she regally and daintily got up and sauntered off towards the door. Margaret being a full head taller and with longer legs, beat Edith to the door. Margaret leaned against the door and prevented her cousin's departure.

"You would not dare." Margaret whispered as she leaned closer to her cousin's ear so as not to be overheard by Martha who was preparing Margaret's morning bath. Margaret placed a silencing index finger into her cousin's mouth gently and continued softly, "or I will tell Aunt Shaw what you and Captain Lennox are really doing when we accompany Fred on his visits to the Lennoxes."

Edith gave Margaret a look of mock offense.

"Why... Margaret, blackmail, cousin? Milton is truly rubbing off on you." Edith admonished teasingly with a laugh as she nodded, gave a very low ridiculous curtsy and continued to say with a twinkling laugh, "Parlay, dearest cousin. Very well, your secret is safe with me."

Margaret gave an even lower, more ridiculous curtsy in return, as she let her cousin pass.  
"Thank you, Ms. Edith Shaw, much obliged to you."

"You owe me. I collect. Don't forget." Edith shot back as she closed the door and before Margaret could further pursue her, hurriedly run to her room across the hall. Margaret laughed at her cousin's antics and went to take her bath.

As she was soaking, her thoughts returned again to Lord John Thornton, she still can't quite fathom what happened. So unreal, it seemed. Especially the befuddlement serum, Uncle Shaw made her drink as soon as she returned to Harley Street to indicate if she had been bewitched by Lord Thornton. She could still hear the tone of deep offense from Lord Thornton as he protested; he said he would never disrespect a woman as to befuddle her to keep his company and he would most especially not do that to the woman he most greatly esteemed.

"It's negative, Father Bell," Uncle Shaw said flatly but with a kindly smile to Margaret, as he examined Margaret's eyes after he administered the serum. His fingers lingered on the serum bottle and he swallowed nervously, as if the action, thumped down, any comment he wanted to add.

"Thank you, Shaw. Margaret, if you will excuse us, my dear. Your father, Uncle and I have matters to discuss with Lord Thornton."

"Of course, Grandfather," Margaret replied shivering a little bit at the cold tone of her grandfather.

Margaret quietly left the room with her eyes looking down, she already saw the look of deep disappointment and concern from both her father and grandfather and felt terrible about being the cause of it. Even Uncle Shaw shifted in discomfort as if something bothered him. She hated to add to their burden especially since her mother's low spirits and degrading health had caused great concern to everyone already. As she closed the door, she heard her grandfather ask Lord Thornton in a very stiff tone, "What is the nature of your claim, Thornton? What type of blessing have you to offer my family?" Margaret would have stayed by the door a bit longer to listen to Lord Thornton's answer, were it not for Edith calling her at the top of the stairs. Margaret walked up the stairs gracefully and as soon as she reached the top stairs of the residential wing, her cousin quickly ushered her into her bedroom where Edith helped her out of her gown and into the evening dress that lay atop Margaret's bed.

As Margaret continued preparing for bed, she and Edith talked about every minute detail of the evening. Edith went to the bed with her as she used to when they were children and they kept talking, sharing and giggling all through the wee hours of the morning until sleep claimed them.

Margaret sighed as she finished her bath and toweled herself off. "What am I going to do? What will I say to my poor mother? She must be so worried and with her low spirits, I hate to add to her concern." With this troubling thought Margaret hurriedly put on her brown day dress and went to her Mother's room. Upon crossing the threshold of her mother's room, she said, "Good morning, Mama."

"Good Morning, my dear child. You gave me quite a scare last night."

"I'm sorry, Mama."

"So, Lord John offered and you have accepted?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Your father tells me that everything is settled and a wedding is imminent."

"Yes, Mama."

"It is settled then?"

"Yes, Mama."

"My lord father tells me that it is a great honor to be offered and become a mage's first wife, his true legal wife. Lord Thornton offer appears sincere. Very uncommon offer for a mage. They don't like to legitimately mate with non-mages, preferring to make commoners their concubines... Are you happy to belong to the great and honorable Lord John Thornton, my dear child?"

At this question, Margaret who was looking down at the floor, shoulders bent and submissive, finally looked up at her mother and saw in her mother's eyes great pride and love for her.

"Are you proud of me, Mama, that I have chosen so well. Are you happy for me?"

With a loving smile, her fair but delicate mother replied, "I'm always proud of you, Margaret. I was surprised you would choose a mage. But it's a good alliance, considering Father's plan for you, to be the sole heiress of his Milton Estates. I trust you. You never do anything wrong, you have a good head on your shoulders, I accept your choice. As long as Lord Thornton makes you happy then I am happy." Her mother gave Margaret a quick hug before sending her off to grab a light snack as she missed breakfast and luncheon was a couple of hours away.

Margaret did as she was bid. While in the kitchen a missive came for her, it was from Mary, Bessie was seriously having her coughing fits again and was asking to see her. Margaret concerned for her friend, quickly ordered a carriage and found her brother to accompany her to the Princeton District. When Margaret entered the dark and damp one-room Higgins home, she was quickly assaulted with a bear hug from a coughing, very ill-looking Bessie, "You came, Miss Margaret. I thought I would never see you as you have switched sides and are mixing it up with them mages now."

"Oh, Bessie, I will always come when a friend needs me. I see you are in great stress and your health has fallen ever more since our last encounter."

"Oh, miss. I care not for myself. I will be meeting My Maker soon. I have not much to walk with the living."

"Bessie, do not speak so. You have many years yet."

Bessie snorted, in the midst of her coughing fit, "I doubt I will live through the cold winter!"

"Bessie!"

"I speak only the truth, there is nothing wrong with accepting one's fate, no matter how miserable it is."

Margaret looking tenderly at her friend, saw the truth to Bessie's word and grew very sad. Bessie at seeing how her cutting words had affected her friend, smiled at Margaret.

"Well, Miss. Don't just stand there, all sad and the like. This ain't my funeral yet. Tell me what's this everyone talking about you and Lord Thornton being engaged and how you are a great heiress and how you two are sooooo in looooove," said Bessie, exaggeratedly puckering her lips as she ended her sentence.

"Bessie!" The two friends spent the next hour talking about nothing and everything that came to their minds. After Margaret read a couple of passages from the bible to comfort Bessie. She and Fred gave their farewells and left.

On the carriage ride back from their short visit to the Princeton District, Margaret and Fred talked about Lord Thornton. Margaret was ever so glad when they finally reached Harley House as her brother's teasing was making her blush all over and she was a very solid pinkish red by the time they reached the grand house.

"Fred, you are incorrigible."

"Aye, my dearest pearl, and you love me for it."

"That I do, so God help me," Margaret replied with a laugh as they entered the family parlor. To her surprise, Lord John Thornton was there and looking very livid, shooting murder stares towards Fred.

Fred, suddenly afraid of the very powerfully built man excused himself and went to the attendants hall.

"Run, you coward. Afraid of my fiancée?" Margaret teased as she warmly wrapped her arms towards Lord Thornton's offered elbow. As she went up to her tip toes to give Lord Thornton a quick peck on the cheek. John quickly cupped her head towards him, as he gave her a very possessive and passionate kiss on the lips as if branding her, letting her know that she belonged to him and him alone. An unfamiliar heat coursed through Margaret as she began to respond to Lord Thornton's kiss, forgetting that her whole family sans Fred was staring quite scandalously at them.

"I say my boy, control your pants. You are in a respectable mage home. Do not carry on like some infatuated lad," Uncle Shaw said with a smirk on his face. At her father's short laugh, her mother's gasp of dismay and Edith's merry laugh, Margaret broke away from Lord John and walked quickly to her dead silent grandfather. When he mother started babbling about the improprieties they had just witnessed, Lord Hale quickly reminded her dear mother of their younger days when they too were a newly engaged couple and how they had behaved. Lady Hale grew silent, as she lightly smacked her husband's shoulder. As Lady Hale's blush deepened, her father only laughed harder. Her Aunt Shaw looked on with great disgust at all inappropriate behavior going on in her parlor. Everyone was quite relieved when the luncheon was announced and everyone proceeded to the solar room to dine.

Margaret still mortified by the kiss and her body's response to it became taciturn, unsure of herself. She stayed silent and reserved throughout the whole lunch and never once looked at Lord John Thornton during the meal. Lord John kept an amicable and friendly conversation with the men. Margaret could hear the confidence and power in Lord John's voice and felt a prickle of pride for her intended. Margaret was very confused indeed about the strange feelings that are making themselves known to her.

After luncheon, Lord Bell, accompanied by Margaret and Lord Thornton, went to the Thornton manor to pay an afternoon call to Queen Hannah. As Lord John and Lord Bell dropped her off in front of Fanny's private sitting room, they excused themselves. Lord John, who had tucked Margaret's arm with his arm, grabbed gently Margaret's entwined hand and raised it towards his lips. He kissed the back of her hand most tenderly as he excused himself to accompany Lord Bell on his call with the Queen and promised her that he would return as soon as his business is concluded. Margaret could still feel the tingling of her hands as an attendant opened the door to Fanny's sitting room and ushered her in.

Inside was Fanny in a very colorful gown and sitting beside her, was another equally well dressed Lady Mage, Anne Lattimer. Margaret, looking at her plain brown day dress, felt quite out of place. Margaret wished that she had change to a "more appropriate" outfit. She grew in discomfort as she felt the disapproving and appraising gaze of Lady Anne.

"Good Afternoon, ladies."

"Good Afternoon, Margaret, my sister-to-be," Fanny gushed as she rushed towards Margaret and gave her a very affectionate hug and peck on the cheek.

Margaret smiled at Fanny's exaggerated gesture. The warmth that was building in her heart towards vain, spoiled but sweet Fanny was quickly doused by Lady Anne.

Lady Anne Lattimer, a very tall and beautiful blonde, spoke with such a sonorous sweet lilt she looked and sounded genuinely helpful that seemed to belie her true malicious intentions."Miss Hale, how lovely to see you again. If I may give you some advice?" Before Margaret could reply, Lady Anne continued speaking with a thin smile on her lips, "You are a mage lord's intended. You need to look the part. You don't want to embarrass, Lord Thornton, do you? My dearest girl, you have to get yourself some smarter clothes, if you are going to be mixing it up with us Mages. Really, one would think a model would know how to dress herself properly and being a..." Lady Anne paused briefly hinting at her sarcasm as she looked Margaret over critically, emphasized the next two words..."Great Heiress, I am sure you can afford to get a nice frock or two. You don't want people to mistake you as a mere lass from the working districts, do you? Take care, my dear, to always reflect the dignity and pride of your house and the house you will belong to." Lady Anne's voice was deceptively soft and seemingly full of concern but Margaret detected the viper in her tone. Margaret ever so gracious and a bit taciturn, merely nodded at Lady Anne's comment and Fanny laughed.

"Oh, Anne, you are being so dramatic. Margaret looks lovely no matter what she wore. Besides, my brother seems to have developed a very deep fondness for her "drabness", so who are we to comment? Each to his own, I say. Margaret is very comfortable with her monotone look." Fanny said with a wink and fond smile towards Margaret.

As the ladies settled down to talk, Lady Anne continued to sweetly make caustic remarks towards Margaret, as if she was only asking these highly personal questions out of great concern for Margaret in order to educate her and help her blend into mage society. Margaret feeling highly uncomfortable at the questions, dissembled and kept a polite smile on her countenance as she gave polite but monotone responses. Fanny, unaware of the tension building between her two friends, continued chatting as if everything was right with the world. Margaret was so relieved when Lord John Thornton returned that she jumped out of her seat and entwined her arm with Lord John's arm, very happy to be escorted out to the back-gardens for a quick walk on her way to leave with her grandfather. While she was walking away, Margaret could feel the weight of Lady Anne's dagger like stares and clasped tighter to Lord Thorton's arm as if gaining strength from his strong and possessive grip, she kept walking gracefully and retained her polite smile, which softened quite a bit when she looked at her John... Her John! Could such a powerful, strong, devastatingly handsome man, honest and principled man ever be truly hers? She felt most undeserving. "Lady Anne might be right, I am not good enough to deserve such a man. Am I?"


End file.
